To Hell and Back
by CountSparda
Summary: slightly AU from "Their Life" set after devil may cry 5
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

During Urizen's invasion unknown to both Dante or even Trish,Trish was weeks pregnant with Dante's child.

A few months after Dante and vergil cut the roots to the qliphoth Trish knew for sure she was pregnant after taking a test she was so much more sad now that not only was her husband gone but their child would never meet the father she was in the devil may cry doing exactly that, crying right on the couch.

Lady had walked in wanting to see how trish was doing as she saw trish she went straight to her "hey hey what's wrong hun? Are you okay?" she said sitting beside trish trying to comfort her.

Trish said "no I'm alone and I'm .. I'm pregnant Lady I'm pregnant and alone and the father of my child is gone or dead"

Lady gasped "oh shit … oh god Trish you're… you're not alone you have me and Nero and Kyrie I'm sure"

Trish said "but the child will never meet it's father and Dante didn't even know"

Lady said "hey you didn't either you couldn't have told him cause you had no idea come here honey" she said hugging trish holding her against her chest.

Over the months of Trish's pregnancy Lady and Nero and kyrie even nico was tremendously helpful but in the middle of the night Nico received a call from Trish and answered straight away "hello?"

Trish said "Nico! My water's broke! The baby is coming!"

Nico got straight out of bed "I'm coming don't worry I'll be right there huni" she said as she drove her van as fast as she could to the devil may cry when she arrived Trish was already there "where the fuck were you!? Nevermind just get me to the hospital!"

Nico didn't even argue she just said "you just relax huni I'll get you and the pumkin there" she said as she was driving like a bat out of hell to get there.

In hell Dante and Vergil had decided to break away from fighting each other and just let each other stay even … for now that is

Dante was just walking beside vergil "hey just in case you make it and I don't … when you get back … tell Trish she was the best thing that ever happened to me" he said with a different than usual tone of voice "can you do that Vergil?"

Vergil said "no"

Dante said "why the fuck not you ass?"

Vergil said "because if I agree to do that, you'll have a reason to give up and I'm not going to let you do that we are both going to get out of here"

Dante started laughing "aww Verge …. So tell me about this chick that popped out Nero"

Vergil sighed "ugh are you still talking about that?"

Dante said "fuck yes I am, you've never had sex in your life apart from this one girl"

Vergil said "no she's just the only one you know of and cannot refute because nero's existence disproves it"

Dante mimicked his voice "because nero's existence disproves it" oh come on how'd you meet her"

Vergil said "I wanted to learn about the order of the sword's beliefs of sparda, she saw me walking past and something drew her to me"

Dante said "is that it?"

Vergil said "that's all I'm telling you"

Dante sighed heavily "oh you suck ass….. What you gonna do when we get back?"

Vergil said "I'm not sure yet, you?"

Dante replied "find trish and have a three day sex marathon"

Vergil groaned in disgust "how we are related I'll never know"

Dante said "oh you're just jealous I get laid more than you"

Vergil said "shut up you fool"

Dante laughed at him before saying "hey .. my sword is bigger than yours"

Vergil asked "trying to compensate for something?"

Dante turned to him just staring at him

Vergil stared back before they both burst out laughing.

Dante fell over and was laughing on the floor "hah! Oh god!" he was wheezing in laughter now holding his stomach.

Vergil chuckled a bit more before saying "come on get up"

Dante said "ah hell no I'm fine here not like it matters where we go anyway"

After hours of labour Trish had finally given birth to her child and it was a beautiful baby girl.

The nurse handed the crying infant to Trish who marveled at her daughter Lady and Nico were awwing while Nero just stared at his .. cousin in wonder.

Trish said "she's so … so .. wow"

Lady said "look at her hair it's white"

Nero asked "what you gonna call her?"

Trish looked at the little girl in her arms and was trying to think of a name for her then thought "Jacqueline"

Nico said "that's sweet little Jackie huh?"

Lady caressed the girl's little cheek making her coo and make cute little noises as Jacqueline reached up and touched Trish's face making trish smile and cry with tears of happiness.

Nico said "daughter of the legendary hunter Dante"

Trish smiled at first but then started crying she wanted dante back and with her here right now

Nero said "nico you and your big mouth"

Lady hugged trish as Jacqueline started crying too with her mother.

After finally being released from the hospital Nico drove everyone back to the devil may cry and everyone came in and stayed for a little while with trish and Jacqueline.

Lady said "oh can I hold her she's so cute"

Trish nodded and gently handed her to lady who smiled down at the child "hey sweety it's auntie Lady …. Can I be an auntie?"

Trish said "of course you can you guys are as close to family as I've got"

Nero asked "wait so … technically Trish you're .. my aunt by marriage?"

Trish gasped "oh yeah! Dante is your uncle so … yes I'm your auntie and I'm a mom"

Nico chuckled "oh darn I feel like an outsider right now"

five years later

Dante looked to vergil "still think we're getting out of here? What's your excuse now genius?"

Vergil replied "no I'm starting to agree we're going to die here"

Dante chuckled "that's the spirit … oh to think you wanted to stay here all those years ago you know what? You're a fucking idiot!"

Vergil replied "well it cost me to do so"

Dante said "good! You deserved it you fucking left me on my own last bit of family I had and you fucking left!" he yelled before punching Vergil in the face.

Vergil grunted but couldn't really disagree "I.. Dante I'm sorry"

Dante said "you are?... oh good … what do you miss most about the human world?"

Vergil replied "food"

Dante said "yeah … pizza oh god I want to go home this really is hell!" he said as all the sudden a small portal opened in the distance.

They both saw it and then looked at each other as they both sprinted and ran as fast as they could before jumping through it together.

Once on the other side Dante looked around gasping they were in an alleyway Vergil looked to Dante "we made it"

Dante yelled "HELLLLLLL YEEEEEAH!"

From a window someone yelled "shut the fuck up it's two in the morning!"

Dante yelled "fuck you!"

Vergil chuckled slowly standing and then he saw something and grabbed dante

Dante said "huh?" he then saw vergil pointing at a pizza hut and gasped "oh fuck yes I wait hold on" he checked his pockets and found a hundred dollars in his wallet "YES! Come on verge" he said running across the street with Vergil following slowly behind.

Trish right now was with lady and Jacqueline in the office.

Jackie right now was sat between Trish and Lady on the couch watching TV when all the sudden she looked up at Trish "mommy? How long till I can meet my daddy?"

Trish looked to lady who frowned and spoke up "uhh soon honey your daddy is still lost and is trying to find his way here"

Jackie said "oh…. He should have taken a map" she said in a cute voice

Trish and lady actually chuckled a bit at that.

Trish said "Jackie sweety why don't you get ready for bed you should have gone to sleep ages ago"

Jackie whined "but mommy I don't have school tomorrow" she said hugging trish with her head against her breast "please let me stay up mommy"

Trish said "okay if you hurry and get your pajamas on I might let you stay awake with me and auntie Lady"

Lady smiled and patted Jackie on her back "better hurry sweetheart"

Jackie nodded smiling widely and ran up to get her pajamas "yay!"

Lady then looked to Trish "she keeps asking about Dante"

Trish said "really? I hadn't noticed"

Lady sighed "look hun I just … don't want dante to be like santa clause where she finds out the hard way"

Trish held her head "oh .. I don't know what to say to her though she's still too young"

Jackie then came running back in her little red silk pajamas her long white hair flowing behind her she stopped in front of trish and held up her arms wanting trish to pick her up "mommy help me up"

Trish smiled and picked her up sitting her on her lap cuddling her as Jackie all the sudden started laughing as lady was tickling her feet.

Jackie's adorable laugh was like music to their ears as Trish then asked her "you want something to eat huni?"

Jackie said "oh OOOH! Pizza mommy!"

Trish chuckled and caressed her daughter's head "okay baby" she said standing up as Jackie then crawled over to lady and cuddled up to her.

Trish grabbed her phone and stepped outside the devil may cry and was about to call up the pizza place when suddenly she gasped.

Dante and Vergil were walking towards her down the street but when Dante saw her he broke into a sprint she ran to him too and jumped into his arms he caught her and wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed and hugged her for about a minute straight.

Dante told her "oh baby you have no idea how much I missed you"

Trish said "dante! I thought you were dead I was so scared" she said kissing him all over.

Dante told her "dead? No way I'm leaving you behind baby"

Trish clung to his body before eventually letting go then looked to Vergil and Vergil stared back before suddenly Trish just grabbed him and hugged him she was so emotional right now she started crying Vergil was surprised and gasped but slowly hugged her back as she was his sister in law now.

Trish said "it's good to have you both back"

Vergil said "it's good to be back"

Dante said "oh Trish vergil is staying in the spare room and I'm going straight to bed I am tired!"

Trish gasped "dante I ..you … I have something to tell you first"

Dante looked to Vergil "don't tell me you got rid of the spare bed"

Trish said "no no it's still there but … it's occupied"

Dante gasped "you moved some asshole in? Is it lady? She is fucking out!"

Trish said "no dante just shut up please!"

Dante went quiet.

Trish said "before you … well after you left I… after a few months I .. I came up pregnant"

Dante's eyes widened as he somehow got quieter

Trish said "she's yours … we have a daughter she's in there now … her name is Jacqueline"

Vergil put his hand on Dante's shoulder "congratulations" Dante said nothing

Vergil then looked to trish "I'm very happy for you both"

Trish hugged him again "thank you vergil"

Dante said "she's in there now?"

Trish said "yes .. she I told her that you were both lost and couldn't find your way here"

Dante said "lost? I .. well now we sound like idiots"

Vergil said "you are an idiot"

Dante said "shut up vergil"

Trish said "you both have to come see her"

Dante breathed in slowly and then released it and nodded and started walking as Trish grabbed his hand and held it as they walked in.

Jackie said over her shoulder "you order pizza mommy?"

Dante gasped seeing the white hair and hearing the sweet girl's voice

Trish said "Jackie sweety .. look someone is here to see you"

Jackie turned around and saw Dante she went quiet.

Dante slowly walked towards her lady couldn't believe her eyes, Dante looked over his daughter her pale white skin and icy blue eyes.

Jackie slowly said "... d… daddy?"

Dante slowly reached out to her and picked her up and said "yeah sweetheart … it's daddy"

Jackie immediately hugged him "daddy I've been waiting to see you for so long"

Dante said "I'm so sorry sweetheart … I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere ever again"

Jackie asked "you promise daddy?"

Dante said "I promise sweetheart I love you" he said as a tear came from his eye "I love you too daddy" Jackie said

Trish hugged them both as she cried a little too her family was whole now.

Vergil was looking over them that's when Jackie saw him and gasped "daddy is that uncle vergil?"

Dante turned "yeah it is, and he is so excited to see you and he has been dying to tell you how much he loves you" he said with a huge grin as he handed jackie to vergil who gasped.

Vergil looked at the small demon child in his arms till Jackie said "hi uncle Vergil …" she said cutely.

Vergil replied "... hello little one" he said as that made Jackie smile and hug him hard making him gasp slightly as he hugged her back slowly.

Jackie said "did you really want to tell me you love me?"

Vergil glared at Dante who was grinning.

Vergil said "yes … I .. I … I love you Jacqueline" as he felt the girl's arms hug his neck tighter

Jackie hugged him and told him "I love you too uncle Vergil"

Dante said "that's the first time he's ever said he loved anybody" dante was all the sudden hugged by lady "oh … you missed me too huh?"

Lady said "of course I did you asshole…."

Dante hugged back and said "hey don't cuss in front of the child it's unbecoming"

Lady hugged him but eventually released him after him saying "how much I owe you for looking after my wife and child?"

Lady said "not a damn thing" she smiled

Dante said "thank you ….oh damn I'm so tired"

Trish said "yeah let's get you two to bed" she said meaning Vergil and Dante

Jackie asked "can I sleep with you and daddy?"

Trish said "sure honey but you have to go straight to sleep cause daddy is very tired" she then looked to Vergil "come on vergil I'll show you where you can sleep"

Vergil said "thank you trish"

Dante carried Jackie upstairs with him

Trish showed Vergil into Jackie's room where there was a double bed but it had little red fairies on the bedcovers "sorry vergil it was jackie's bed you know"

Vergil said "it's fine I only need to sleep in it"

Dante saw the bedcovers and laughed "haha yeah vergil you get in the fairy bed"

Vergil closed the door shutting them out.

Dante chuckled and put jackie down on his and trish's bed.

Trish took off her clothes except her panties and got in the bed dante took off his clothes except his underwear and got in beside her with Jackie in between them.

Jackie whispered "goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy"

Trish kissed her head "goodnight baby"

Dante whispered "goodnight sweetheart" and kissed the other side of her head he then looked to trish and leaned over kissing her "goodnight babe"

Trish told him "you better still be here when I wake up"

Dante grinned "of course I will babe, I promise"

Trish kissed him once more "goodnight baby"

And like that Dante was straight asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

…..

**Author's note:** hey guys I know the last chapter was really quick with how things went I'll slow that down, way down.

…..

The next day Jackie and trish awoke in the early morning Trish saw Jackie was still cuddling Dante she had somehow managed to get lay down on top of him against his chest without waking him.

Trish propped herself up on her elbow and whispered "Jackie honey?"

Jackie whispered "yeah mommy?" she asked lifting her head.

Trish smiled "you happy to finally see daddy?"

Jackie nodded fast with a big smile "yes!" she whisper yelled.

Trish said "we've got to let daddy sleep okay? He's very tired from trying to find us"

Jackie frowned "but I want daddy to be awake and play with me or watch TV or … or does daddy like pizza?"

Trish chuckled "it's his favourite" she said as she caressed Dante's head.

Jackie looked so happy "daddy loves pizza! Just like me!" she whisper yelled as she then looked down at Dante and just hugged him harder.

Trish then stood up out of bed and got dressed into a pair of black jeans and and a maroon colored t shirt then said "come on honey let's go get breakfast daddy will be with us later" she said gently picking up Jackie but Jackie clung to Dante.

Jackie said "please no mommy I want to stay with daddy, if we go he might get lost again"

Trish said to her "honey I swear daddy will never leave us again" she said gently prying Jacquiline off Dante.

Jackie then looked really sad and hugged Trish as Trish carried her downstairs.

Trish gently rubbed her back trying to make her feel better "what you want to have for breakfast baby?"

Jackie gasped "pancakes mommy"

Trish smiled and put her down on the couch "okay baby you go watch TV and I'll make you some pancakes"

Jacqueline said "wait mommy… it's gotta be strawberry pancakes"

Trish chuckled "yes of course sweetie" she said as she went into the kitchen and got right to making some pancakes for her daughter.

Jackie was already worried and went back upstairs and checked to see if Dante was still there and when she saw he was she went over and kissed him "please don't go daddy" she whispered.

As she left the room she then went to check on Vergil she went in and saw him and smiled excited as she climbed onto the bed and gave Vergil a hug "uncle Vergil…." but Vergil awoke at that and saw her and then suddenly gasped seeing her.

Vergil asked "Jacqueline….what are you doing here?"

Jackie said "Uncle Vergil!" she was so excited "I… well this is my bedroom"

Vergil replied "I mean why are you here?"

Jackie said "well… I wanted to see you Uncle Vergil"

Vergil said "and now you have"

Jackie said "yeah… I.. um.. Can I stay with you?"

Vergil replied "I need to rest" he said with no expression.

Jacqueline said "oh… okay I'll go back downstairs" she said but she looked like she was about to cry as she climbed off the bed and as she slowly walked to the door sniffling with tears filling her eyes she gasped as she was picked up by Vergil who looked in her eyes "don't do that,don't cry" he told her before kissing her cheek gently which made her smile widely and hug him.

Vergil told her "later we will spend time together but I need to rest right now"

Jackie nodded "okay … you promise uncle Vergil?"

Vergil replied "yes I promise" and put her down "alright now run along"

Jacqueline nodded smiling and went back out and downstairs where trish was just calling "honey? Your pancakes are ready"

Jackie came running in "yes! Pancakes!" she said as she went and sat at the table where trish put a plate in front of her "here you go my sweetheart" Trish told her and kissed her daughter's head making her giggle.

Jackie said "thank you mommy… when will daddy be awake?"

Trish said "later honey he's been awake for a long time I don't think he's had much time to rest."

Jackie asked "hey mommy… why does uncle Vergil carry a sword?"

Trish said "so does your daddy"

Jackie gasped "he does? Are they knights?"

Trish chuckled "well uncle vergil is a dark knight but your daddy… your daddy is a hunter"

Jackie gasped in excitement "really?! That's so cool and what about you mommy?"

Trish replied "I'm a huntress sometimes I go hunting with Daddy"

Jackie thought that was amazing "I have the coolest mommy and daddy ever!" she said as she went and hugged Trish.

Trish chuckled "yes you do baby"

…

Later in the afternoon it was starting to get dark outside.

Jacqueline was sat between Trish's legs on the couch when all the sudden she said "mommy I want to see Daddy!"

Trish said "okay baby…. You can go get him"

Jackie squealed in excitement and got off the couch and ran upstairs "daddy!" she said and then when she got in the room she couldn't see Dante and she then got upset "daddy?" she went and checked under the bed "daddy? Where are you?" she then went and checked the wardrobe as then tears filled her eyes and she started crying.

Trish came up after awhile and went in and saw Jackie crying "oh honey what's wrong?"

Jackie cried out "daddy is gone! Mommy…. He ... he promised he wouldn't leave mommy!"

Trish hugged her close "he's not gone sweety come here…." she said carrying her into the hallway and said "you hear that baby?... He's just in the shower" she said.

then Dante stepped out with a black towel wrapped around his waist "oh hey why you crying baby?"

Jacqueline gasped "DADDY!" she went and ran to him and hugged him.

Dante said "yeah it's me baby, I told you I wasn't going to leave…. Can you and mommy just give me a minute to get dressed?"

Trish was staring at Dante's wet body and she had missed it just seeing him like this was beginning to make her wet as she rubbed her hand over her breast and touched the top of her thigh "do you HAVE to get dressed?" Trish whined

Dante looked up and smirked "oh does mommy want daddy to stay like this all day?"

Trish let out a desperate voice "yes… please…"

Dante leaned in and kissed her cheek whispering "patience baby…. All good things come to those who wait"

Trish said "I've been waiting … for so .. so long" she said as she felt Dante wrap his arm around her and then felt him spank her ass making her jump and moan "ahh!"

Jackie heard it and said "has mommy been bad daddy?"

Dante said "yes baby she's been a very bad girl… daddy will have to punish her later" he winked at Trish.

Trish just stared at dante she was so excited and wet now,Jackie spoke up "oh you're in big trouble mommy"

Trish said in an excited voice "yes.. Yes I am aren't I?"

Soon Dante came out in leather black pants and a dark grey long sleeved shirt but he rolled the sleeves up to his arms he picked up Jacqueline and kissed her cheek and then all over her face making her giggle "come on then sweetheart" he said and put his arm around Trish and grabbed her ass caressing it making Trish gasp and moan lightly as she enjoyed his touch but it was short lived as he then went and sat at the couch with Jackie on his lap.

Trish sat beside him cuddling up beside him as Jackie then asked "daddy?"

Dante smiled at her just watching her he couldn't believe he had a daughter "yeah hun?"

Jackie said "mommy said you are a hunter…. And can I see your sword?"

Dante looked to trish and she shrugged so he held out his hand all the sudden the devil sword dante appeared in his hand, Jackie gasped in excitement "daddy daddy! That's a huge sword!"

"He's compensating" was heard from the stairs as Vergil was walking down.

Dante said "Vergil you're just jealous, trish can back me up" he said looking at Trish who stared back at him "don't look at me I'm not getting into this"

Vergil walked over and sat in the chair to the left of the couch and ever so slightly smiled.

Jackie smiled and jumped over from the couch onto Vergil who caught her "you shouldn't jump about like that."

Jackie said "you caught me though I'm okay"

Trish said "listen to uncle Vergil honey" she smiled at the sight of Vergil holding her daughter his niece.

Dante said "yeah ...uncle vergil knows about jumping off places"

Vergil looked at Dante "it's foolish"

Dante said "yeah it is… foolishness Vergil, foolishness" he quoted his words from a long time ago.

Trish asked "you three hungry? I can make something for dinner"

Dante and Jackie said "pizza" Vergil looked at them just shaking his head dante and his daughter were so alike in many ways "she looks alot like you brother"

Dante said "you mean good looking?... I always knew I'd have good looking kids but when I got with trish I KNEW we were gonna have beautiful babies"

Trish kissed Dante at that before standing up as she went and ordered pizza and a lot of it.

Vergil looked to Dante "does she know?"

Dante replied with raised eyebrows "know what?"

Vergil said "what she is"

Jackie said "I'm a girl"

Dante chuckled "I think she does know yeah you heard her"

Vergil hid his hand from Jackie's sight but made sure it was in Dante's as that hand suddenly looked like his devil trigger.

Dante saw it and replied "I don't know, but if she doesn't I'm not sure she should know yet"

Vergil nodded simply as Jackie cuddled into his chest but then all the sudden moved back "uncle vergil.. You stink"

Dante burst out laughing "hah! You stink bro"

Vergil replied "it's my clothes, I showered"

Dante laughed "here come on you should have said something" he said leading vergil upstairs and opened his wardrobe "here pick out some clothes and we'll get these cleaned" he said leaving the room.

Vergil looked through dante's clothes and sighed he picked out some dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt.

Jackie said "is uncle Vergil angry at me?"

Dante said "no… he loves you too much to be angry with you"

Jackie smiled happily "daddy… did you miss me when you left?"

Dante frowned "it's .. uhhh well … I didn't know you were here when I left… if I did I might have not left"

Jackie said "mommy said you had to go to save everyone"

Vergil came downstairs "thank you dante… for the clothes"

Dante nodded "no bother… uhhh yeah sweetie I did have to save everyone… cause some idiot..." he looked at Vergil "... just had to try and beat some other idiot"

Jackie giggled "who were the idiots?"

Vergil looked to Dante and mouthed the words "YOU"

Dante said "I'll tell you one day sweetheart when you're older."

Trish came back and Jackie asked "mommy how did you and daddy get me?"

Dante coughed and looked away Trish said "well when a man and a woman love each other very much… you get a baby and we got you, you see your daddy loved me so much that…"

Dante said "that I put my love inside her and then out of that love… you were born"

Jackie looked so happy and excited all the sudden "when can I have love inside me?"

Dante said "never"

Vergil chuckled at that.

Trish said "when you're older sweety"

Jackie said "ohh okay…"

Then there was a knock at the door Dante stood and answered it "ah pizza finally" he went and paid and then brought in the pizza.

Jackie yelled "PIZZA!" she was so excited.

Dante opened up a box in front of him and Vergil and another in front of the couch and he grabbed the first slice "ohhhh damn that's good"

Vergil ate slowly taking his time "it is"

Jackie was eating greedily and fast which Trish told her "hey slow down honey you'll get hiccups"

Jackie said "but it's pizza mommy"

Dante said "yeah it's pizza mommy!"

Trish just laughed at the both of them seeing them so alike.

….

Later in the night, Vergil had fallen back into slumber with Jackie cuddling into his chest as she had fallen asleep too.

Dante on the other hand had Trish sat on his lap leaning against him just staring into his eyes "I missed you so much baby" she told him.

Dante replied "I missed you more…. And … if I remember right you've been a bad girl so I get to show you how much I missed you tonight" he grinned as he gently picked her up moving an arm under her leg and carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

Dante laid her down on the bed and slowly lifted her shirt off her and she did the same to him as they started kissing their lips crashed together in heated passion as their hands wandered each other's bodies Trish moaned out as she was desperate to feel his love and attention again "oh dante I missed you I missed this"

Dante moved her back and tore off her pants and panties "show me how much then baby"

Trish reached up and grabbed him pulling him down and climbing on top of him and then slowly moved down pulling down his pants seeing his cock pop out already hard and throbbing for her "ahhh and I missed you too" she said placing a kiss at the tip of his cock before taking it into her mouth, making him moan out and grab her hair.

"Ohhhhh … Trish wow" he said as Trish was moving her tongue all over his cock as she then began sucking it hard and desperately bobbing her head up and down while caressing the inside of his thigh.

Dante could only take it for so long before grabbing Trish and moving her back onto the bed on her back and thrust himself into her pussy she wrapped her legs around him and clung to his body "ahhhh! Dante! Yes! Fuck!"she moaned out as he thrust in and out of her gently but at a fast pace and he kissed and sucked at her neck.

Dante said "yeah baby? Don't be too loud now cause I gotta stop if the kid walks in" he told her, Trish bit her lip hearing that "please don't you dare stop" she said dante chuckled and pulled out of her.

Trish panicked and tried to pull him back in "no no don't stop please!" she begged but he moved her so she was on her hands and knees and moved into her from behind and spanked her ass "AHH! Yes fuck me baby!" Trish told him moving herself in rhythm with his thrusts.

Dante reached under and around her grabbing one of her breasts rubbing it as he fucked her as hard as he could after awhile Trish was getting close and grabbed his hand holding it tightly as she whined "dante! I'm … I'm gonna… fuck I'm gonna cum!"

Dante smiled "cum baby cum for me" he whispered in her ear as he kept going and felt her tighten around him and scream out she couldn't help it as she started cumming hard.

Dante didn't slow down or let her rest as he spanked her and grabbed her hair "don't you get lazy now baby you better keep moving that ass" he said spanking her again.

Trish whined in pleasure as her pussy just kept cumming continuously, after awhile Dante was getting close too and told her "baby I think I'm going to cum" Trish moved off at that point and grabbed his cock and started sucking it again tasting herself on him sucking him hard wanting his cum, Dante grabbed her head and moaned out "fuck trish!" he released his cum into her mouth which she greedily swallowed and licked her lips sexily.

Dante stared at her "I fucking .. love you" he told her and kissed her hard holding her body close to his own.

Trish kissed back and told him "I fucking love you too baby… I've been wanting that for so long… it was so worth waiting for"

Dante pulled her on top of him and pulled the covers over them "oh fuck….it damn sure was… goodnight baby"

Trish still panting said "goodnight Dante baby … I love you"

Dante kissed her one last time "I love you too" before falling asleep.

….

Hope it was worth the wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

…

The next day in devil may cry

Dante was downstairs catching up with lady while trish remained in bed and Vergil was still in the chair with Jacquline cuddled up to him.

Dante asked "so anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

Lady said "what has trish told you?"

Dante replied "haven't really had time to speak yet"

Lady said "yeah but you have time to fuck"

Dante said "hey she missed me, and I had priorities"

Lady chuckled shaking her head "did she tell you about the fight her and Lucia had?"

Dante spat out his drink with wide eyes "what?!" Lady covered his mouth "shut the fuck up Jackie is sleeping" she whisper yelled at dante

Dante said "oh yeah, come on tell me tell me" he whispered.

Lady said "okay here is what happened"

…..

Years back after Dante and Vergil went into hell.

Trish was alone sat in the devil may cry thinking of Dante when all the sudden the bell at the door opened and Lucia walked in.

Trish looked up and as soon as she saw her said "what the hell are you doing here?"

Lucia said "I came to see Dante, where is he?"

Trish was shocked and furious "are you fucking serious right now?"

Lucia looked confused "what do you mean?"

Trish stood up "he's gone he's in hell trying to save the city from demons doing his job, where the hell were you?!"

Lucia said "Trish I had no idea I swear I'm so sorry"

Trish said, "you should be it should be you in hell at least if it was you nobody would give a shit about it if you were helping he might not even be there"

Lucia said "or maybe if you had done better to help him he'd still be with us why didn't you go into hell?" she said wishing it was trish in hell and dante here now.

Trish swung her leg and kicked Lucia right out the front doors and walked out Lady was there just getting off her bike "what the hell is going on here?" she said but Trish was already kicking the shit out of lucia slamming her into everything she could.

It wasn't long before lucia started fighting back but Trish was overpowering her as she was so angry and filled with hate and rage.

Trish grabbed lucia's head and smashed it off the hood of a car and then punched her three times in the face shocking her each time.

Lady was trying to pull off Trish "honey stop it you're going to kill her"

Trish pushed lady off "I intend to!" she said before swinging her heels into Lucia's skull but after that lucia screamed and devil triggered turning into a white feathered demon and charged at trish knocking her into the wall.

Trish growled as her eyes started glowing yellow and brought her knee up into Lucia's face and then summoned lightning into her fist and punched lucia so hard repeatedly in the face "I'll fucking kill you bitch!" as she then gripped lucia's neck and startec squeezing the life out of her.

Lady grabbed ahold of trish "run lucia before I kill you myself to make her stop!" she said as Trish was pulled away but still reaching for lucia.

…

Lady said "and that's what happened"

Dante was amazed "I love that woman she is so strong and awesome and sexy"

"Who's that?" asked Trish from the top of the stairs smiling down at him.

Dante smiled widely "oh baby I heard you nearly killed lucia"

Trish's eyes flashed of lightning for a moment "... she had it coming and if I ever see her again…. Dead"

Vergil was awake and suddenly asked "dante… who is this''Lucia"?"

Dante went and sat on the couch across from him "well a long while ago I was pulled into a job by her uhh long story but she's a demon artificially created kinda like trish only well it wasn't mundus that made her it was some prick named Arius"

Vergil replied "Arius? You must have made short work of him"

Dante said "oh I did but when he had lucia I had to give him the arcanas which gave him the power of argosax … that's when stuff started getting really bad"

Vergil asked "what has been your most difficult fight?"

Dante thought for a moment "hmmm…. " then he knew why vergil asked and decided to just let him have it "you know what it was probably you"

Vergil smirked at that "I knew it"

Dante replied "sure you did" he chuckled.

Jackie stirred and started waking up "I like pizza" she said out of the blue

They all chuckled as Jackie saw them "ohh hi mommy daddy uncle vergil auntie lady"

Lady smiled at her "hey sweetie"

Trish came and kissed her head "good morning baby"

Vergil caressed her head as she remained on his lap.

Dante went and picked her up "you finally up sleepyhead it's been two days"

Jackie gasped "I slept for two days!"

Dante chuckled "no not really"

Jackie giggled "oh daddy you're stupid"

Dante started tickling her "oh I am huh?" Jackie squealed and was laughing hard

Trish was so happy seeing her family like this.

Vergil stood finally and went into the kitchen.

Lady followed him in and just stared at him.

Vergil didn't look at her but knew she was there "I remember you… a long time ago at Temni Gru … the uninvited guest"

Lady replied "yeah and I remember you Vergil…. The big brother"

Vergil said "is there something you want to say?"

Lady said "I dunno, was it you that terrorized the city? Or shall I just blame the demon that was in you?"

Vergil replied "it's complicated" he said looking for food.

Lady walked over to him to which Vergil just looked at her "sorry I just gotta know" she said before placing her hand through his hair.

Vergil back away quick "what are you doing?"

Lady looked surprised "huh no gel? How do you get it to stay like that?"

Vergil said "you could have just asked that to begin with instead of invading my personal space"

Lady said "you could have just asked dante for a fight instead of trying to invade our personal city!" she said glaring at him as they stared at each other for a minute before lady broke into laughter and Vergil chuckled a little.

Trish walked in "oh look at you two flirting in my kitchen"

Lady blushed "that is not what's happening here"

Trish chuckled "yeahehe sure it's not hun" she said as she grabbed a drink and walked back out.

Dante was sat at his desk with Jackie sat on his lap and they were just staring into each others eyes.

Trish asked "what you two doing?"

Dante replied without taking his eyes off Jackie "SHH!"

Trish folded her arms "did you just shush me?"

Jackie said "SHHHHH!" still staring at dante.

This is when Vergil and lady stepped in and saw it too

Vergil asked "what are you doing?"

Dante said "my god would you all just shut up!" he said staring at Jackie still.

And after awhile Dante blinked "damn it!" Jackie cheered "YES! I WIN!"

Trish and lady said "ohhhhhh"

Vergil asked "I don't understand"

Lady said "it was a staring contest first to blink loses"

Vergil said "I see"

Lady said "here come on we'll do it"

Dante said "you will not DO IT in front of my child or us"

Lady said "oh for the love of god dante shut up"

Vergil had to look away as his face went a little red

Dante was laughing to himself and high fived Jackie.

All the sudden Nero and Kyrie came in "hey Trish we came to see Jacki….." Nero froze seeing dante and Vergil.

Dante stood up "hey nephew"

Nero said "you're back… both of you"

Dante joked "no we're still there…. Yes we're back kid and thank you for helping look after … well my family… ah what am I saying you are family" he said pulling nero into a hug.

Nero hugged him back happy to see him then brought his eyes to Vergil

Dante followed his gaze and then said "... yeeeah… I suppose you two gotta talk a bit"

Trish said "yeah let's go and get something to eat and you two can have a talk" she said picking up Jackie and taking dante's hand "come on lady,kyrie"

Vergil folded his arms staring back at Nero "well?"

Nero threw the book Vergil left him and Vergil caught it.

Nero asked "why did you leave my mother and me?"

Vergil replied "I didn't know you existed"

Nero asked "and if you did?"

Vergil replied "we'll never know"

Nero just shook his head "why did you have to cut off my arm? Could you not have just asked for the yamato back?"

Vergil replied "time was of the essence I didn't have time to explain everything to you and I doubt you'd have given it up so easily"

Nero replied "yeah you're probably right"

Vergil said "I am right"

Nero smirked a bit before asking "so what now?"

Vergil said "what do you want to happen now?"

Nero said "I don't know,I've never really thought about a father that much"

Vergil replied "me neither, sparda was never there for me or Dante"

Nero said "guess we're in the same boat then"

Vergil shook his head "no… sparda is gone the option for a father isn't there for me or dante… you seem to have a good relationship with dante"

Nero said "well that's because he's been there, I met him in fortuna" he went on to explain everything that happened in fortuna.

….

Trish had taken everyone to pizza hut

Trish asked Dante once they had a table "you think they're okay?"

Dante said "I hope so cause if they're fighting then we're gonna need a new home and workplace"

Lady said "I'm sure they're fine"

Kyrie asked "dante what is Vergil like?"

Dante said "ugh… he's … ahh… he's kinda like batman he's smart he's strong…. Ish….. he broods alot and doesn't say much… you'll warm up to him you just gotta get used to him" he then looked to lady

Lady said "what?"

Dante asked "you like Vergil when you gonna ask him out?"

Lady said "Dante just because he's the only guy you've seen me speak to doesn't mean I like him"

Dante said "yeah it does"

Jackie asked Trish "mommy is uncle vergil gonna put love in auntie lady like daddy did to you?"

Trish chuckled as Lady gasped and went all red "I dunno baby maybe one day he will"

Lady said "Trish!"

Dante laughed his ass off "look if you like him just tell him"

Lady said "can we please talk about something else?" she hugged Jackie and sat her on her lap.

A waiter came over ready to take their order and after Trish ordered for everyone the waiter asked Trish "so… I see you don't have a man with you are you free tomorrow night baby?"

Dante stood up "the fuck? I'm her man asswipe"

The waiter backed away "oh.. s..sorry sir, I thought you were with her I.."

Dante said "get my damn pizza or I'm gonna…." Jackie was smiling up at him "what you gonna do daddy?"

Dante looked back at the waiter "GET … moving" he said as the waiter scurried away.

Trish was smiling at him Dante asked "what are you smiling at?"

Trish took his arm and put it around her "you're still so defensive of me, aren't you?"

Dante said "well yeah .. you're my super hot wife and I gotta fight off every douchebag that comes onto you"

Lady said "wish someone would fight off all the sleazebags that come onto me"

Trish said "Vergil's single" making them all laugh apart from lady who just sighed and put her head down.

…..

As Dante and the family were leaving the waiter had the nerve to wink at Trish who just chuckled shaking her head.

Dante asked once they were outside "why are you laughing?"

Trish said "oh nothing nevermind"

Dante just brushed it off and got in the car when Jackie asked "daddy make the roof go down"

Dante said "I would but it looks like it's going to rain hun" he said as he started the car Trish said "oh shit wait I think I left my glasses in there"

Dante said "oh so you can swear but I can't?" he turned off the car as Trish got out and went back in and bent over the table reaching down to get her sunglasses the waiter spanked her on her ass making her moan slightly thinking it was Dante but when she turned and saw the waiter she said "hey you mind?"

The waiter said "sorry baby your ass is too beautiful to be left untouched"

Trish smiled "well thank you but I'm married"

He replied "oh when has that ever stopped anyone? I can take you to the staff bathroom right now"

Trish had an idea and said "you know what?... sure"

The waiter looked so excited as he led her into the backroom and as soon as they were there he pulled out his cock which wasn't as big as Dante but looked pretty nice all the same.

Trish smiled and grabbed it then all the sudden started electrocuting his cock before kicking him in the balls as he fell to the floor screaming.

Trish lifted her glasses and said "you ever touch me again….. I'm going to cut that damn thing off … you got it "baby"?"

The waiter nodded fast as he whimpered.

When Trish came back out Dante asked "let me guess glasses were on the ceiling huh?"

Trish said "no but I think that waiter's voice touched the ceiling"

Dante said "he flirt with you again? Motherfu-.."

Lady said "Dante not in front of the child"

Trish said "don't worry baby I put him in his place"

Dante asked "on the floor like a dog?"

Trish winked at Dante making him chuckle as he started the car and drove them home.

….

When everyone came back they would see Vergil and Nero just staring at each other

Dante asked "oh shit what happened?"

Trish said "dante stop swearing"

Vergil said "be quiet"

Dante said "is it that bad between you two?"

Nero said "shut up old man"

Dante said "hey he's your old man"

Jackie said excitedly "quiet daddy they're having a staring contest"

Everyone was surprised but that was exactly what was happening as they gathered around and watched.

Nero eventually blinked and said "shit"

Kyrie said "Nero stop cursing"

Vergil smirked "I win"

Dante chuckled "well at least you found something you can win at Vergil"

Vergil turned to Dante "would you like to take this outside?"

Dante said "nope we're even, I was only joking bro"

Vergil said "that's what I thought"

Nero chuckled and said "hard to believe I'm the kid in all this" as he stood and was getting ready to leave with kyrie

Dante said "what's that Nero was it "oh I need another bitch slap from my dad and uncle again"?"

Nero said "like to see you try… anyways I'll see you all later" he said hugging Jackie before leaving with Kyrie.

Vergil watched him go and then just stared into space before Lady clicked her fingers in front of him "you okay?"

Vergil nodded "yeah"

Lady sat next to him "hey we never did our staring contest"

Vergil said "you cannot win"

Lady said "we'll see" as her red and blue eyes locked with his icy blue ones.

Vergil released a sigh and stared into her eyes.

Dante and Trish were watching from the other side of the room "I bet you fifty bucks that they're together in the next two weeks" Trish whispered

Dante said "you're on"

Jackie came up to Dante and held her arms out to him wanting him to pick her up which he did and asked her "you okay sweetie?"

Jackie just cuddled into the crook of his neck resting her head on his shoulder "I love you daddy"

Dante smiled and caressed her back holding her against him "I love you too my sweetheart"

Jackie made cute noises as she slowly fell asleep against him.

Trish was sniffling a bit as her eyes were watering "oh Dante.." she said Dante turned to her and put his other arm around her "c'mere baby" he said pulling Trish into a gentle loving kiss.

Dante said "hey let's go to bed hmm?" Trish nodded "okay baby" she said as Dante began walking upstairs "goodnight guys" he said to Vergil and Lady who both replied "goodnight" without taking their eyes off each other.

Trish was about to follow dante till she looked at Vergil and lady "you serious right now? At least talk if you're just gonna stare all night"

Lady said "yeah that could make it more interesting"

Vergil replied "you're still going to lose"

Trish chuckled and was going to hug them both but didn't want to interrupt their game so she just kissed the side of Vergil's head and gently held Lady's hand for a moment "goodnight guys"

As soon as Trish left Lady asked "so …. Who was Nero's mom? What sort of woman do you like?"

Vergil replied "she was a member of the order of the sword and followed their church's beliefs about sparda"

Lady said "oh was it something serious you had with her?"

Vergil replied "no"

"You ever been in a serious relationship?"

Vergil replied "no"

"You ever want one?"

Vergil didn't blink but his eyebrow quirked "I don't know" he then asked "why are you so interested in me?"

Lady said "cause you're the one I don't know too well….. What do you think of your son's girlfriend?"

Vergil replied "she reminds me of his mother"

Lady asked "is that the sort of women you like?"

Vergil replied "I haven't been in a relationship before so I don't know what sort of women I like in those terms"

"You got your eye on anyone?" Lady asked

Vergil replied "right now my eyes are only on you" he said

Lady blushed but wasn't sure how he meant it Vergil could be very literal so did he mean he liked her? Or did he mean the staring contest?

Vergil asked "what sort of man do you like?"

Lady smiled "I don't know yet"

Vergil asked "do you have your eye on anyone?"

Lady bit her lip "just.. You" she said before slowly moving forward closer to him.

Vergil asked "what are you doing?"

Lady grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss Vergil blinked and closed his eyes but did not push her away.

Lady kissed Vergil for about 15 seconds before pulling away then said "I win… you blinked first"

Vergil was speechless

Lady said "I'm sorry, I should go" she was quickly cut off when Vergil kissed her back.

Vergil said "no you shouldn't".

…

**Author:** till next time guys


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

…..

The very next morning Vergil and Lady had fallen asleep on the couch Lady was laid on top of Vergil with her arm wrapped around him and Vergil's around her and unfortunately for them Dante was the first to wake up.

As soon as Dante came downstairs he had a huge grin on his face "ohoho fuck …." he said as he went and filled a glass of water in the kitchen he then snuck over behind the couch and right as he was about to pour it on them Vergil opened his eyes "what are you doing?"

Dante froze "uhhh .. just getting a drink of water"

Vergil said in a suspicious tone "then why was it tilted over us?"

Dante said "well…" he tried to think of something "... oh fuck it" he said and poured it on them both lady gasped and shrieked as she got up "dante you asshole!"

Vergil got up "you moron!" he said and was about to hit dante but dante dodged it and yelled "live and let live!" as he ran out the front doors.

Vergil went out after him.

Trish came from upstairs and asked "the hell is going on?"

Lady said "your husband is an asshole"

Trish chuckled "and where did they go?"

Lady said "dante is running away from an ass kicking,Trish can I borrow some of your clothes?"

Trish said "sure but… don't steal any of my underwear or my corsets"

Lady said "you know that's not my style"

Trish said "when you get a boyfriend he might want you in the corset"

Lady says "well he'd have to be really special to get that"

Trish stared at her "... just stay away from my underwear"

Lady replied as she went upstairs "I'm surprised you wear any"

Trish went and sat on the couch and turned on the TV Jacquiline came down and crawled up onto Trish's lap "hi mommy"

Trish held her "hey sweety, you okay?"

Jackie nodded "yeah, where is daddy?"

Trish said "uhhh…. He's out having fun with your uncle Vergil"

….

Dante was running across rooftops away from Vergil he was looking over his shoulder and couldn't see him anymore but when he turned back he ran right into Vergil's fist "ohhhh fuck….it was just a prank bro"

Vergil stared down at him "you're an idiot"

Dante chuckled "yeah says the guy stayed in hell when he coulda just come back to earth"

Vergil replied with a smirk "touche" he helped Dante up

Dante said "so you and lady huh?"

Vergil replied "that a problem?"

Dante said "yeah… for you, she is a hellish beast from which there is no escape"

Vergil said "that's not what I see"

Dante replied "hey I'm just happy to see you with someone…. Always thought you were gonna die alone"

Vergil just looked at Dante "... thanks dante"

Dante said "I didn't mean that in a bad way, you just ...I dunno man you don't really talk to people"

Vergil said "she's different and if you weren't with Trish…."

Dante turned to him "you better just stop talking right there"

Vergil chuckled "she is a wonderful woman I'm happy for you"

Dante said "alright thanks...let's head back"

…

Once dante and Vergil returned lady was waiting and threw water from a glass at dante but dante moved and it hit Vergil "shit!"

Dante burst out laughing "hah! Missed!"

Trish and Jacqueline were giggling on the couch

Vergil just stood there for a moment before opening his eyes and glaring at Lady who said "I'm really sorry I was aiming for your brother"

Trish tried to defend her "well they do look alike"

Dante and Vergil said in unison "WE DO NOT!"

Trish held up her hands "alright calm down … god"

Dante then said "so Trish guess what?"

Trish looked curious "what?"

Dante said "guess"

Trish said "dante it's too early for pizza"

Dante replied "oh trish come on"

Trish thought ".. dante we can't do that right now"

Dante said "what are you talk- NO not that"

Trish said "then I don't know what you're talking about"

Dante replied "I'm talking about Lady on top of Vergil on the couch this morning"

Lady went red and Vergil just said "is that a problem?"

Trish looked at them both before smiling "so you two are a thing now? That's great now you're like my sister-in law Lady"

Dante said "not sure that's how it works"

Lady hugged trish "shut up dante that's how it works" she then looked at Dante "and now you're like my brother in law" she hugged him

Dante hugged her back and said "well not until you're married, hey vergil you got a ring over there?"

Vergil said "too soon Dante"

Jacqueline said "Auntie lady you're a liar you said you weren't with uncle vergil"

Lady said "no honey when I said that we weren't together"

Jacqueline said "I don't get it"

…

Later on Dante and Jacqueline were stood in the middle of the room while everyone else was watching TV with Trish on the couch and Lady was cuddled up to Vergil.

Dante said to Jackie "alright come on honey hit me with your best shot I wanna see how strong you are"

Vergil looked over "you know she's just a child right?"

Dante replied "so was I when I kicked your ass shut up Vergil I'm trying to test my daughter"

Jackie said "daddy I don't want to hit you I might hurt you"

Dante said "oh come on I'll be fine just one hit"

Trish said "dante you shouldn't be teaching her to fight"

Dante said "I'm not doing that.. Well not yet I just wanna see how hard she hits"

Jackie all the sudden punched Dante right in the balls making him groan in agony as he fell backwards holding his privates "...mm...mm….ahhhhhhhhhh"

Vergil started chuckling

Trish went over to Dante and tried to help him up and sat him on the chair "you okay baby?"

Dante shook his head really fast "do I look okay?"

Jackie said "ohh daddy I'm sorry I didn't mean it I promise" lady said to Jackie "don't worry honey it's his own dumb fault"

Trish tried something and sat on dante's lap but then dante winced "owww that hurts hurts hurts!"

Trish said "really? I thought it might help"

Dante replied frustrated "well it doesn't help, get the HELL OFF ME!" he pushed trish off

Vergil said "are you alright Dante it did look painful" he said with a grin

Dante looked at him and said "hey verygil hey come here a second yeah come here… umm fuck you man" he said to him making them all laugh except Jackie who gasped "daddy that's a bad word"

Dante said "oh jesus christ" to that Jackie gasped again and said "DADDY! You used the lord's name in vain"

Dante replied "no I didn't jackie in fact I found it very useful"

Lady stood from her seat and grabbed her things "well it's been hilarious at Dante's expense…." Dante gave her the bird making her chuckle "... but I'm gonna head home"

Jackie went and hugged Lady "bye auntie lady I love you"

Lady hugged her back caressing her face "love you too sweetie" she then looked at Vergil who stared back "you coming?"

Vergil replied "with you?"

Lady says "no we're going to go separate directions and meet up in the same place after travelling different routes to get there,YES with me!"

Dante and Trish were laughing their asses off at that.

Vergil stood and took yamato with him "alright, thank you Trish for allowing me to stay"

Trish went and hugged him "of course Vergil anytime"

Dante looked confused "uhhh yeah … yeah you're welcome Vergil brother of mine"

Vergil sighed "yes thank you too"

Dante said "pfft yeah… you're welcome now go on go fuck on your own couch"

Lady went red at that and quickly walked out with Vergil following

As the door closed Trish said "dante you need to stop swearing in front of …." she then saw Jackie had fallen asleep on the couch "oh…"

Dante said "yeah … oh trish honey that girl of ours has a mean swing on her"

Trish said "I think maybe she just hit you in your weak spot"

Dante replied "well I think it's both," he said as he picked up Jackie gently and carried her upstairs to her bedroom where trish lifted the covers and Dante laid Jacqueline down and kissed her head "goodnight baby" Trish did the same and pulled the covers over her "night night sweetie" she whispered as Jackie made a cute noise in her sleep.

As Trish walked into their room Dante said "did your ass get bigger or is it just me?"

Trish said "huh?" she then looked at her ass a bit "no… did it?..."

Dante said "well still sexy as fuck" he said spanking her rear making her moan "oh dante" she said pushing him on the bed and straddling him making him wince "OW oh god no… not tonight baby I mean I would but damn no… "

Trish said "no I get it… that's fair" she said slowly getting off him.

Dante stripped off and got in the bed and Trish did the same "but we can have sex tomorrow right?" dante asked

Trish said "fuck or have sex?"

Dante asked "I dunno which is a yes and which is a no I would prefer to fuck"

Trish said "then fuck we will"

Dante hugged her cuddling up to her "I love you"

Trish said "I love you too baby"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

…..

The next morning Dante awoke to find Jacqueline upon his chest, had somehow managed to sneak into their room and lay on top of Dante cuddling him without waking him up he smiled and slowly sat up and laid her down on the bed as he stood and slowly began to get dressed into a pair of black trousers a long sleeved black top and a red vest over it which he left unbuckled.

He looked back to Jacqueline and gently lifted her up and carried her downstairs leaving Trish to sleep.

When he was downstairs he just sat at his desk holding Jacqueline in his arms with her head against his arm he kissed the top of her head and caressed the side of her face gently moving her white hair to the side of her face so he could see her properly then her eyes opened "daddy" she said gently.

Dante smiled "hey sweetheart,didn't mean to wake you" he whispered to her.

Jacqueline sat up on his lap "it's okay I tried not to wake you guys up last night but you woke up"

Dante looked at her quizzically "no I didn't you were a ninja"

Jacquiline giggled "but you did Daddy you said "your hair is stupid""

Dante chuckled "haha I had a dream and I was talking about Nero's hair"

Jacqueline giggled again "I thought you meant me"

Dante smiled "no no your hair is beautiful,you are beautiful" he said kissing her head.

A gentle knock came from the door Dante looked up confused "huh I only just got up damn it" he said answering the door and there stood Nero "oh hey kid"

Nero said "come on you said we'd be partner up today"

Dante said nothing for a moment "you sure? Sounds like something you'd say"

Nero threw his hands up "look I don't need this I can do it on my own"

Dante groaned "jesus lighten up I'm kidding I'm coming…..it's not my fault you don't get laid"

Nero said "what was that?"

Dante said "I didn't say anything" he snickered as he knelt down in front of Jackie "hey sweetheart I gotta go to work you go back up to mommy okay? You can either go to sleep on top of her all ninja like you did with me or you can go wake her up"

Jacqueline laughed all cute like at first but then looked upset and said "okay daddy come back soon though… I don't like it when you're not here…"

Dante frowned as the look on her face combined with what she said just nearly broke his heart "ohh Jackie … my sweetheart" he gently pulled her into a hug "when I come back I'll stay with you all day baby okay?"

Jacqueline smiled hugging him harder "I love you so much daddy"

Dante kissed her cheek then her other cheek then her forehead "I love you too sweetheart" he stood and grabbed Ebony and Ivory sliding them into their holsters under his arms and walked back out giving one last look to Jacqueline "bye baby"

Jacqueline smiled and blew him a kiss "bye daddy"

Dante smiled at her slowly closing the door once it was closed he looked at Nero "damn you Nero… making me leave my kid that felt terrible"

Nero said "you'll see her later and Trish just think about when you get back"

Dante started smiling "you're right… ahh Trish" he let out a moaning sigh

Nero groaned "ugh jesus"

Once they were in the van Dante asked "what the fuck is wrong with you now? It's not my fault you got a girlfriend that doesn't put out"

Nero says "oh would you shut up?"

Dante sat on the couch in the back "since you pulled me out of my home early hours of the damn morning I'm taking a nap"

Nero says "you go early so you can get more jobs"

Dante said "that's now HOW IT WORKS! Even the demons know it's too early that's why nobody and I MEAN NOBODY ever calls in the morning!" he then picked up the nearest thing which was a plastic cup and threw it at Nero "ugh" he made a sound as he threw it.

It hit Nero on the side of the head "you fucking asshole Dante!"

Nico came from the back "HEY! The hell is going on?"

Dante said "this PUNK bringing me out for nothing"

Nico said "got somethin that might cheer you up Dante I been makin somethin for ya"

Dante sounded excited "oooh … "

Nico came back with quite a large black box with white markings over it "these are for you" she said sounding excited.

Dante took it slowly and opened the box inside were two large revolvers one silver with black engravings and a black grip and one black with white engravings and a white grip "whoa…"

Nico said "Ebony and Ivory II…. now they ain't as quick but they're so much stronger you can give them a try today and let me know how they work for ya"

Dante slowly stood and spun them around on his fingers "haha nice… " he took out Ebony & Ivory I and put them in the box and kept his new guns on his person "can't wait to give these a squeeze"

Nero said "Trish is gonna get jealous…"

Dante said "hey no guns are as beautiful as Trish… but these are pretty" he said before putting the new guns on his holsters before putting his head back closing his eyes.

Nero spoke up "hey Dant-."

Dante said "MOTHERFU… what?! I'm trying to sleep shut the fuck up!"

Nero said "fine! Grumpy old bastard" he muttered then another cup was thrown at him "ow knock it off"

Dante said "I'll knock your punk ass out if you don't stop talking"

Nero replied "you wanna get bitch slapped again?"

Dante said "right that's it now I don't even want to sleep" he said and threw another thing at Nero.

Nero turned "I'm gonna break your fucking fingers if you don't knock that shit off!"

Dante said "well please, it would alleviate the boredom" he sighed then suddenly turned and saw Nico bent forward looking into the fridge and was checking out her ass "... damn" he muttered

Nero turned and saw what he was looking at "Dante!"

He said "what?! I wasn't doing anything"

Nero said "you were.."

Nico looked back at them "what is goin on you two?"

Dante threw up his hands "look what you did now you're bothering nico"

Nero said "you were checking her out!"

Dante said "I was looking at that bird over there"

Nico did a little laugh and walked away swaying her hips "don't encourage him Nico"

Nico replied "I don't know what you're talkin about"

Dante chuckled "yeah baby"

Nero said "Dante think of Trish stop being a douche"

Dante stood up sighing and sat up front next to Nero "what is your problem? You need to talk to kyrie you know you're obviously sexually frustrated"

Nero stopped driving and pulled up at the side of the road he slowly turned to Dante and the only sound was the rain tapping against the window outside.

Dante said "what?"

Nero asked "my relationship to kyrie isn't the same as you and Trish okay? We don't have sex every damn day nor every hour"

Dante smirked "look I get it Trish isn't the same as Kyrie … THANK GOD!... I'm just saying you need to either jerk off more often or talk to kyrie about getting laid more… seriously I'm not making jokes you are one miserable motherfucker and I think if you got laid more you'd be happier even your dad looks happier once him and lady have fucked"

Nero said "I don't wanna think about Dad and Lady… thank you… I'll talk to kyrie"

Dante said "good it will make you both much better … cause if she's still that boring AFTER sex then… well I don't know why you're with her"

Suddenly the phone rang Dante yelled "YES!" He took the phone and said, "Devil may cry?"

Trish had called "hey baby"

Dante smiled "Trish .. oh baby it is so good to hear your voice"

Trish smiled "yours too baby wish I could have more than just your voice now though when are you coming home? … I need you right now" she pouted

Dante smiled "sorry baby I'm working with Nero .. but damn I can't stop thinking about you… what the hell are you looking at?" he said to Nero.

Nero sighed staying quiet

Trish said "well Jackie is asleep in our bed I found her on top of me.. I don't know how she did it"

Dante chuckled " happened to me as well when I woke up"

Trish said "Dante.."

Dante replied "yeah baby?"

Trish said in a more sultry voice "Dante…"

Dante grinned "Trish.." he said in a moaning voice

Nero said "you sick bastards" he went to the back of the Van talking to Nico

Trish sat back in the chair and spread her legs slightly reaching down between them to rub her pussy "Dante…" she moaned

"Fuck baby…. I want you right now" Dante moaned

Trish moaned as she kept the phone angled on her shoulder and her neck so she could use her other hand to touch her breast "oh Dante.. I need you baby come home I ahhh fuck me"

Dante was hard in his trousers but couldn't do anything with Nero and Nico there "baby I want to more than anything but I gotta go"

Trish panted "NO don't stop just keep talking at least I need your voice….. Please Dante" she moaned as she was so wet and horny

Dante said to her "when I get back I am gonna fuck you so damn hard there will be twice as many scratches on my back"

Trish made a whining sound as she started cumming "dante I'm cumming!" she moaned down the phone.

Dante said "cum for me baby"

Trish moaned loudly to him as she rode through her orgasm she was breathing heavily afterwards "I love you Dante … please come back soon baby"

Dante told her "I'll be back as soon as I can baby I promise .. I love you too so much"

Trish made a kiss sound "mmmwah bye baby"

Dante loved it when she did that "bye baby mmmwah" he then put the phone down then grabbed a cup from the floor that he threw earlier and threw it straight down the van at Nero's head "DAMN YOU Nero!"

Nero grunted "ow what the fuck did I do?!"

Dante said "you took me away from the most amazing woman on this planet in this galaxy in the universe heaven or hell I fucking hate you Nero" he sighed wanting his Trish.

….

Vergil was coming home from a job he had luckily it came to him before Dante and Nero probably because Trish was on the phone the whole time.

Once he got in he took off his coat, walked upstairs finding Lady still asleep "just as I left you" he said walking to the side of the bed and leaned down to kiss the side of her lips.

Lady made a moaning sound in her sleep once he kissed her and subconsciously moved her arms around him trying to pull him against her "Vergil.."

Vergil smiled and couldn't resist her. He moved back and undressed himself and got back into bed next to her pulling her body against his.

Lady cuddled against him "where did you go?" she said with her eyes still closed.

Vergil gently said "on a job … I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful and beautiful"

Lady kissed him "mmm thank you… you mind if we stay here a little longer"

Vergil smiled "nothing would please me more"

Lady hummed "nothing would?" she reached down and grabbed his cock rubbing it "what about this?"

Vergil moaned "I stand corrected"

Lady smiled "you want to?" she kissed his neck then his lips but felt him push her off him "wha .. hey!"

Vergil turned her onto her side and pressed against her back and moved his cock between her legs into her pussy and gently started fucking her on her side kissing at her neck.

Lady moaned out "oh .. ohhhhhh Vergil" she felt him gently fucking her and it still felt amazing "I like cuddle fucking"

Vergil muttered "this isn't fucking"

Lady moaned "sorry .. I forgot if it's gentle it's making love"

Vergil said "I'll happily show you the difference later"

Lady moaned "ahh promises promises" then the phone started ringing and she groaned "who? Who the fuck would be calling?" she said as she reached for the phone but Vergil growled and pulled her hand back.

Vergil said "you're not answering that infernal machine until I'm done with you"

Lady was so wet just hearing him talk like that turned her on a lot "ahhh that's good ….I won't answer the phone" she moaned as she felt Vergil's hands find their way to her breasts as he moved his thumb gently over her nipple "Vergil …" she moaned to him.

Vergil kissed and sucked at her neck "Mary.." he moaned against her, his hot breath against her skin.

Lady slowly started to tighten around Vergil's cock "Vergil I'm cumming baby" she moaned a little louder.

Vergil thrust deeper into her trying to make her feel as good as possible he felt her cumming on his cock and he then slowed down and slowly pulled out of her she panted "why did you stop? You didn't cum did you?"

Vergil replied "it wasn't for me."

Lady stared at him, "oh Vergil, you're like the best boyfriend ever." she caressed his cheek and kissed him "at the time we met Inever thought I'd end up with a demon let alone you."

Vergil sat up "mmm those were different times Arkham was a disgusting man,that's why I killed him but I didn't expect him to wake up nor you to fall for his lies"

Lady said "it doesn't matter now we won well… Dante and I won. I don't understand Vergil. Why did you stay in hell?"

Vergil replied "you couldn't understand you're human"

Lady sat up too and stared at him "try me"

Vergil sighed "how much do you know about Dante and I's mother?"

Lady said "not much Ijust saw the photo on Dante's desk and at first I thought it was trish but he said "that ain't Trish Lady" "so who is it Dante?" "it's my mother" he told me but didn't say anything else."

Vergil said "she died when me and Dante were young the house was attacked by Demons Sparda was nowhere to be found. Mother found Dante and hid him away I thought they had abandoned me…..I.. I couldn't find them anywhere I escaped….. I went back and found Mother's body. she was dead and if I were stronger she would still be alive I could have saved her." he told Lady as inside he was sad but didn't show it.

Lady had taken his hand and held it in her's "Vergil it's not your fault none of it is you were just a child"

Vergil said "I am a son of Sparda…. She should not have died there. Dante told me she did not abandon me she was trying to save me but she couldn't find me and that got her killed because I had fled like a coward….. So you see… it is my fault"

Lady said "no it's not Vergil and Dante doesn't think so either he blames the demons and you should too it wasn't your fault it's theirs"

Vergil shook his head but said nothing Lady moved and hugged him hard "Might controls everything and without strength you cannot protect anything … let alone yourself" he said.

Lady said "you're the strongest person I know Vergil you don't need to be power hungry you're strong enough"

Vergil replied "maybe… but it's not a chance I want to take not when your lives hang in the balance not when your life hangs in the balance"

Lady moved back thinking she understood now he was scared of now being powerful enough to protect her or the people he cared about "you're not going to lose us, you won't lose me"

Vergil said "how can you know that?" he stared into her eyes

Lady said "I just do you have to trust me" she kissed him holding onto him tightly as they stayed in that embrace.

The room was silent when the phone suddenly started ringing again Lady sighed "oh god" she answered the phone "hello?"

Dante said "well fucking finally why weren't you answering the phone earlier?"

Lady said "Dante what do you want? We were in the middle of something and our lives don't stop and start at your convenience"

Dante was quiet "...you were fucking weren't you?"

Lady replied "bye Dante" and hung up

…...

Dante chuckled in the Van "haha think I just ruined their afterglow"

Nero said "that's gross no wonder they didn't answer you earlier"

Dante said "hey it's not gross Nero it's amazing not that you'd know of course I mean being a Virgin and all" then the phone rang and he answered it before Nero could call him an asshole "Devil May Cry?"

Dante a few moments later put the phone down and said "finally we got a job Nero now take us …..shit where did he say?"

Nero said "you forgot?! Are you kidding?!"

Dante said "yeah…" he then burst out laughing "...Quare and Lime street around there she said"

Nero started driving then asked "she?"

Dante said "yes it was a female caller Nero…. You know a woman a girl the female of the human species tits ass and all the good stuff"

Nero said "I know what a woman is you douchebag"

Dante said "then why you asking I'm starting to worry about you Nephew… "

Nero said "oh forget it for god's sake" he then saw Demons down the road.

Dante stood "hell fucking yes time to give these new girls a squeeze" he said pulling out Ebony and Ivory II he went and stepped out of the Van and saw the demons slowly coming towards him "now … I'm only gonna offer this once you can either take your ugly asses back to hell or I'll send your ugly asses back to hell the choice is yours" he said taking a bow then as a demon got closer to him it swung it's scythe at him into his chest "I was hoping you'd choose that" he then kicked the demon straight into two others knocking them over he then pulled out his new guns and started shooting when he shot Ivory the bullet went straight into the demons heart and it's body exploded Dante gasped and looked at Ivory II "oh baby yeah haha all right" he then tried out Ebony and shot another demon making them explode too "whooo hey kid you should see this"

Nero came out "I see it" he sighed and used his devil breaker sending the arm shooting off into demons and then it came back Nero jumped onto it and rode it into another demon before jumping off and shooting two others while still in the air.

Dante yelled to him "show off!" He then ran straight at a demon and kicked it down and used its body to skate across the floor spinning and shooting other demons before jumping up into the air and shooting the last two demons on the way down.

Nero said "now who's showing off?"

Dante walked over and said "I win I killed more so I get 60% you get 40%"

Nero said "what no that's not how it works!"

Dante said "that's always how it works and you lost so that's the deal even lady sticks to that rule don't be a sore loser kid"

Nero sighed "shit well now that I know that you'll never kill more than me again"

Dante chuckled "yeahe we'll see about that"

…..

Trish at home was trying to think of something to do. She had already masturbated twice once with Dante on the phone then again on her own.

Jacqueline came from upstairs "mommy?"

Trish looked up "oh finally awake sleepyhead?"

Jacqueline smiled and ran over to Trish and jumped right off the floor and into her arms "oof that was quite a leap baby"

Jacqueline giggled "I know I can jump higher than anyone at school further too"

Trish smiled at her caressing her face "that's awesome sweetie…. Hey what you wanna do till Daddy gets home?"

Jacqueline looked as if she was thinking it was cute "hmmm…..how about…. We play hide and seek?"

Trish said "how about we play Truth or dare?"

Jacqueline looked excited "yes! I'll go first okay truth or dare mommy?"

Trish laughed "no wait you said you'll go first so I ask truth or dare"

Jaqueline groaned "alright mommy… truth"

Trish asked "how long did you stay awake last night?"

Jacqueline went quiet and looked real guilty "uh oh…. Umm I don't know what time it was but I snuck into your room and laid on daddy"

Trish sighed "you gotta go to bed when we say so okay?"

Jacqueline replied "sorry mommy….okay Truth or dare"

Trish said "Dare" feeling confidant

Jacqueline grinned "you have to kiss Auntie Lady for 5 minutes"

Trish was wide eyed "what? Why?"

Jacqueline said "ah ah no questions mommy you gotta do it"

Trish said "5 seconds and not a second longer"

Jacqueline giggled "10 seconds"

Trish sighed "fine" stood up and called Lady "please don't pick up please don't pick up"

Lady answered "hello?"

Trish sighed "crap… umm hi Lady could you come over here?"

Lady replied "now?"

Trish said "yeah now it's okay if you can't"

Lady said "no it's fine I'm coming I'll be there soon"

Trish said "you don't have to if you're busy"

Lady said "I'm not busy it's fine really"

Trish said "okay see you soon bye then" she then hung up "ugh after this young lady I am the dare queen and you will have a hard time becoming the new one"

Jacqueline was giggling a lot "yeah right mommy it will be easy cause I don't think you'll do this cause you're a chicken"

Trish said "I am not chicken I'll do it"

Jacquline started making chicken noises

Trish said "I'm doing it 10 whole seconds".

Dante then walked in "guess who's back" he smiled.

Jacquline ran straight to him hugging him hard "DADDY!" Trish moved straight over to him and pulled him into a kiss "mmm I've missed you baby" she told him.

Dante looked at his girls "that was the best homecoming I've ever had. I love you girls" he told them, holding them tighter for a moment before letting go.

Trish smiled and asked him "hey what's in the box?"

Dante opened it showing Ebony & Ivory Trish looked confused "huh why are they in a box?"

Dante smiled and said "cause now I got these" he said showing Ebony & Ivory II.

Trish looked them over "ohhh not bad you think you can do a quickdraw like a cowboy?"

Dante said "oh I never even … I'll try that soon" he said and walked over to his desk then Vergil stepped in with Lady behind him.

Jacqueline hugged them both at their waists "Uncle Vergil! Auntie Lady!"

Trish sighed "you brought Vergil too?"

Vergil as he was hugging Jacqueline then looked at Trish "I can leave if you like"

Trish said "no I don't mean it like that Vergil I just… "

Jacqueline was grinning at her.

Lady said "what's up Trish? I cam-MMPH!" Trish had pulled Lady into a kiss and was counting to 10 in her head.

Vergil's eyes were wide as were Dante's both speechless.

Lady was so shocked her body was just docile.

Trish then pulled away and said "huh … that wasn't so bad I could get used to that actually" she then turned to Dante who looked shocked then saw Vergil and he had the same look.

Dante finally said "what….. the fuck?"

Lady said "wh.. Why?"

Vergil still speechless

Trish said "I was dared to do it by Jaqueline 10 whole seconds to kiss Lady"

Jacqueline giggled "you only did 8 seconds though mommy so you lose"

Trish quickly pulled Lady back and kissed her for 2 more seconds.

Dante just threw up his arms "wha..what the.."

Trish said "there I win I'm the dare queen"

Lady spoke up "that.. Was weird I've never kissed a woman before I feel weird"

Trish turned "good weird?" she winked

Dante said "Trish!?"

Lady said "uhh sorta .. good weird that was … you're an amazing kisser Trish"

Trish smiled Triumphantly "thank you Lady"

Vergil said "well… I think I'm going to go home now"

Dante said "yeah … and I.. I'm gonna go to my bedroom" he said standing up.

Trish said "oh I'm coming too"

Lady felt herself get a little wet and looked to Vergil "yeah we better go home bye Jackie"

Jacqueline waved "bye bye" since everyone was gone Jacqueline went and sat on the couch watching TV.

Once upstairs in the bedroom Trish was saying "Dante I only kis-.."

Dante said "who cares?" he grabbed her and kissed her hard and moved her onto the bed as he was so horny right now.

Trish giggled "it didn't bother you?"

Dante replied "bothered? No that was awesome and now I'm all hard and I want you right here right now" he said grabbing her pants and taking them off and he didn't even take off her top or her panties he just slid her panties to the side and moved himself straight into her "ahh! Fuck Dante" she moaned trying to take off his clothes while he fucked her but she gave up after moving his vest off.

Trish wrapped her legs around his back using them to pull him back into her every time he moved back "I was thinking about you all morning I need you baby please don't stop"

Dante replied "at least you got to touch yourself I was stuck in a Van with Nico and Nero… I was so horny with no way of relieving myself and only you in my mind all sexy and moaning like you were" he told her as he thrust back and forth into her faster holding her in place as he just pounded her pussy as fast as he could go.

Trish was squirming in pleasure as she held onto his back with her legs around his waist clinging to his body as she moaned louder "Dante! Oh baby! You're so good!" her pussy only tightened around his cock as she whined and moaned she pulled him down into a kiss pushing her tongue past his lips.

Dante moaned into the kiss and pushed his tongue against hers fighting for dominance as he thrust into her pounding her pussy relentlessly with his cock.

Trish felt herself getting close and let Dante's tongue into her mouth as she tried to tell him "Danfe..mmm..Cmming!" she said into the kiss.

Dante pulled out of the kiss and sped up fucking her harder "cum for me baby fuck Trish you're the best!" he told her.

Trish was cumming all over his cock moaning like crazy as her body twitched with pleasure holding onto him tightly "oh Dante!"

Dante moaned and pulled out of her fast and and she grabbed onto his cock and moved down to suck on it and after a few seconds he came hard into her mouth filling it making her gag a little "ohh fuck Trish!".

Trish swallowed down every drop of cum he gave her smiling up at him "I think we get better anytime"

Dante laid beside her holding her against him "I think you're right you know baby, everytime we fuck it's better"

Trish said "you didn't even take off my top" she smiled.

Dante said "there was no time I was so hard I couldn't wait to be inside you" he kissed her neck then her lips.

Trish kissed back and caressed his cheek "let's go back down to Jacqueline before I make you give me another round"

Dante chuckled "that supposed to be a bad thing?"

…...

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

….

A week later

It was mid day and Dante was sat at his desk watching the clock with his legs crossed on the desk.

Trish came into the room from the kitchen "you okay baby? You keep looking at the clock, are you waiting for something?"

Dante nodded "yeah what time does Jackie finish school again?"

Trish said "at half two baby so still another two and a half hours so maybe don't stare at the clock just makes time go slower" she said bending down to get something out of one of the lower drawers

Dante sighed "I need a way to speed up time…." he looked as if he was thinking looking around then saw Trish bent over and smiled as he leaned over on his chair and spanked her ass.

Trish gasped and moaned a little and slowly stood up turning to him with a hand on her hip smiling at him "Dante…"

Dante said "it wasn't me.." he said grinning.

Trish smirked "so who was it then? I don't see anyone else"

Dante replied "well I mean… it was probably Vergil you know what he's like always checking out your ass and stuff"

Trish raised her eyebrows "Vergil huh? Did he just run in and spank me then run off?"

Dante nodded "yep that's it I saw the whole thing" he said with an attempted straight face.

Trish asked "and he's always checking me out when I'm not looking huh?"

Dante said "it's the only thing that could have happened"

Trish went and sat on his desk in front of him "you know what I think? I think Vergil probably does check me out but I think he's too sensible to ever dare touch me like that, soooo I think that you my husband my sexy always horny husband saw me in a compromised position … and then reached out and spanked me in an attempt to arouse me into fucking him….. " she leaned forward looking ight in his eyes "... now does that sound at all possible to you?"

Dante looked so guilty "well I mean ...I..I..FINE I DID IT! I CONFESS I'M GUILTY!"

Trish burst out laughing and so did Dante afterwards "you have an awful poker face baby" she said through her laughs.

Dante said "hey only if I think someone knows all my cards and you knew everything right there and that's the only reason you caught me…. Could have been Lady after that kiss last week"

Trish giggled "haha you'd have been better off accusing her first I mean you expect me to believe Vergil just spanked me and you watched him do it and did nothing?"

Dante frowned "shit you're right that was way too obvious" he said as they both laughed again.

A few moments after Lady walked in "hello my second favorite couple"

Trish stood up "Second?!" she said, sounding shocked "who's first?"

Lady smiled "me and Vergil of course"

Dante chuckled "hehe that's not how that works you can't pick yourselves"

Lady said "well I don't play by the rules I guess I'm an outlaw"

Dante just stared at her "never say that again… so lame"

Lady said "shut up Dante"

Dante mimicked her voice "shut up Dante"

Lady said "oh that's really mature Dante"

Dante did it again "oh that's really mature Dante"

Lady groaned "you're acting like a child"

Dante then started fake crying "you're a mean old Lady"

Lady yelled "old?!"

Dante chuckled and turned away sniggering even Trish had to hide her smile behind her hand.

Lady said "oh yeah well…. I'm gonna do something to annoy you now"

Dante stood up "oh bring it on and good luck it's hard to annoy me if you're not Nero"

Lady went and kissed Trish shocking Trish at first but subtly kissed back.

Dante said "that supposed to annoy me? I MEAN .. oh Lady stop it .. don't kiss my wife like that get your own wife … oh it's so awful it's like brokeback mountain but for women"

Lady sighed and stopped "ugh it doesn't bother you that someone else is kissing your wife?"

Dante shook his head with a big smile "not if it's you… that was so… wow"

Trish said "Lady did you have to use tongues?"

Lady turned "what?! No I didn't!"

Trish smirked "oh … well next time you should"

Dante sat up excited "next time?!"

Lady looked at them both "you pair of weirdos their ain't gonna be a next time"

Dante chuckled "yeah right you're enjoying it too much that's why your nipples are hard and pointing through your shirt right now"

Lady looked down then back at Dante as her cheeks went red "shut up you damn perv!"

Dante said "hey I'm allowed to look as long as I don't touch that's the rules"

Trish turned to Dante "what am I not enough for you to look at?"

Dante looked worried "wh.. I didn't mean it like that baby you know I only have eyes for you nobody compares to you everyone else is fighting for second place"

Trish blushed at that "Dante .. stop it" she said smiling.

Lady then got a bit strangely jealous "what so you're saying I'm ugly?"

Dante then said "hey don't make me choose between you and my wife you'll lose every time I mean you're hot but I mean … it's Trish you know when people try to describe sexy they should just say "Trish""

Trish blushed harder "Dante!... how do you even come up with things to say like that?"

Dante smiled "they just roll off my tongue baby" he winked at her.

Trish walked over to him slowly while saying in a song voice "My fantasy is you and me Locked inside a lovers' groove So don't be shy No other guy can get to me The way you do" she straddled him then kissed him sexily.

Dante kissed back "was that Martika?"

Trish said "YES! Ooh Dante knows his music"

Dante replied "ah she's okay not bad music"

Lady said "I prefer Martika to Taylor Dayne"

Trish said "well of course" she then checked the clock "oh Dante we better go Lady you wanna come get Jackie from school with us?"

Dante chuckled "yeah go with Lady and tell her you turned Lesbian and this is Jackie's Stepmom"

Trish said "maybe another day cause that teacher has the hots for you I can tell don't want to give her hope that she'll get you"

Dante replied "like I said everyone else baby…. Fighting for second place" he kissed her cheek at that.

Trish kissed his lips in return "come on we're gonna be late"

Dante stood up and grabbed his coat and rolled up the sleeves (DMC 1) and walked out and got in the car Lady and Trish followed but lady sat in front next to Dante making him look at her in confusion.

Lady caught his stare "what?" she asked

Dante looked back at Trish then at Lady again "uhhh .. I .. Trish is supposed to sit there"

Lady said "what difference does it make?"

Dante said "cause now I can't reach over and touch her amazing thighs I can't even see them and that's not normal"

Trish smirked and said from the back "he does like to keep one hand on me while he drives"

Lady said "well I'm .. just drive Dante you can look but you're not touching"

Dante groaned "UGH!" and started the car driving them to Jacqueline's school it was quiet in the car for awhile until Dante spoke up "this isn't right I'm not used to both hands on the wheel Trish needs to be up front"

Lady sighed "oh my god"

Trish smiled and reached around rubbing Dante's thigh "don't worry baby on the way back I'll sit up front"

Dante nodded "okay good … cause Janice up here is no good to me"

Lady said "JANICE?!"

Dante said "yeah did you hear yourself just now? … OH .. MY .. GOD"

Lady said "shut up you're a Joey!"

Dante said "that supposed to be a diss? I'm Joey" he smiled looking happy.

Trish chuckled in the back and asked "hey Janice what's Vergil up to?"

Lady looked back at her "don't you call me Janice again now don't make me come back there"

Trish replied "wh don't make me come up there bitch"

Lady said, "That's it!" she reached back but because of her angle she was at a disadvantage and Trish just grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss.

Dante tried to look "so hot"

Trish smiled but then looked worried "Dante the ROAD!" she yelled

Dante turned back and saw a car coming at them. Lady screamed in panic and Dante went "whoa!" he swerved out of the way and stopped the car "holy shit…."

Lady's heart was pounding in her chest "oh my fucking god"

Trish looked at Lady "you okay Janice?"

Lady didn't even care "Fuck you Trish"

Trish replied "oooh is that an offer?"

They all chuckled a bit at that.

Then sirens could be heard as a police car stopped behind them.

Dante sighed "oh fuck it's the po po…"

An officer came and tapped on the window and Dante rolled down the window "yes officer?"

The officer said "license please… Mr. Redgrave right I'm going to have to..."

Trish rolled down her window too and looked at him "hey officer Handsome … please don't mind my husband it was my fault I was being a bit of a tease … " she then slowly unzipped her corset a little so her breasts were more exposed.

The Officer couldn't help but stare "ohh uhh .. well I.. still have to-.."

Trish said in a sultry voice "please could you let him off with a warning?.. Pleeease" she said.

Dante was shaking his head up front "no arrest me it might be better"

The officer said while still looking at Trish's breasts "you … you have a nice day Mrs. Redgrave and you sir drive more carefully"

Dante said "thank you officer.." as the window rolled up he finished with "go fuck yourself"

Trish slowly zipped up her corset as Dante started driving again.

Lady giggled up front "Trish you're such a damn .. tease"

Trish smiled "oh sorry baby did you wanna see my girls too?" she teasingly grabbed her zipper.

Dante said "hey HEY enough of that there have been enough accidents already"

Trish and lady just kept laughing.

They finally arrived at the school a little early surprisingly they got out of the car and walked over to the school waiting with the rest of the parents outside.

Lady turned to Trish "to answer your earlier question .. Vergil is just at home reading I told him I'd be back later"

Trish said "reading what?"

Lady said "I don't know I didn't see it… you know he likes reading"

Dante said "I bet it was called "how to come out of the closet""

Lady smacked Dante's arm "shut up Dante he's not gay trust me I know"

That's when the doors started opening and the kids started coming out the teacher walked over to Dante "hello ..Mr. Redgrave " she said seductively then saw trish " oh good afternoon Mrs. Redgrave "

Dante said "hey .. where is Jackie?"

The Teacher replied "she will be out in a moment one of our Teachers Mr. DeVille needed to have a word with her"

Trish said "sounds like an Italian name"

Dante spoke over her "whoa where? Where is she? Tell me now!" he said, getting a little aggressive.

The Teacher got a little scared and told him "uh straight down the hall fourth room on the left"

Dante started rushing Lady and Trish followed asking "baby what's wrong?"

Dante replied "DeVille?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" angrily responding to Trish.

Trish then realised and cursed herself for being so blind "oh no not my little girl"

Dante kicked open the door seeing Jackie crying in the arms of a tall man in a blue suit with a dark red shirt and brown hair covering one of his eyes he then saw Dante and the girls and grinned "ah you've arrived a little early" he said with an accented voice.

Dante said "let my girl go you french fuck!" he said pointing Ebony II at him.

DeVille chuckled darkly "please I am Belgium"

Lady pointed her gun at him too "so make yourself a fucking waffle let my niece go you fucker"

Jacqueline cried reaching out for her parents "Daddy,Mommy please help me!" she cried.

Trish was so angry and worried for her daughter "don't worry sweetie it's gonna be okay"

DeVille held her back "No Trish… " he chuckled again "...no it won't be okay you might have fallen for this half breed scum but no matter I don't need you anymore I have the next best thing… a little young mind you but… I'm sure she'll become a very beautiful woman just like her mother. I'm patient I can wait" he said as then demons started coming out of nowhere and attacking Dante,Trish and Lady.

Dante was enraged hearing the sick bastard speak, he went for DeVille charging at him but three demons got in his way and started fighting him.

Trish was punching and kicking the shit out of everything that got in her way "Jackie!" she cried trying to get to her but there were too many.

DeVille looked down to Jacqueline "well … looks it is time to go my dear" he said lifting her and jumping through the window with Jacqueline screaming "DADDY!"

Dante screamed in anger and fury as he changed into his devil form tearing through the demons and chased after DeVille following him outside to see him in front of a portal demons came charging through it attacking Dante.

DeVille turned grinning "goodbye son of Sparda … don't worry I will take far better care of your daughter than you ever did" as he turned back to walk through the portal Jackie screaming and crying.

Dante yelled "NO! Jackie!" he swung at the demon in front of him cutting off it's head and then stabbed the other straight through it's heart "get out of my FUCKING WAY!" Trish finally came and helped him kill them as she punched into a demon's chest ripping it open and tearing out it's heart. once he got past them he sprinted for the portal Trish right behind him but it started closing making Dante run faster "no! NO!" he jumped in an attempt to get through but just as he was about to go through it closed Dante landed and looked up "NO! FUCK! FUUUUCK!" he screamed falling to his knees.

Trish started screaming in horror as she too fell to her knees and then onto her side crying Jacqueline's name.

Lady had finally caught up and saw them both on the floor and her heart dropped as she didn't see Jacqueline. She felt her eyes water as she went to Trish and held her not knowing what to say as Trish immediately clung to Lady's body screaming into her chest.

They then felt the ground tremble and Lady turned to see Dante punching into the ground with so much force the ground had cracks in it and they only grew as he pounded it with his fist.

Lady took out her cell phone and called Vergil "hello?"

Lady said through her tears and over the sound of Trish's screams "V.. Vergil y..you need to come here to... the school"

Vergil heard the screams "why? What has happened?" he sounded genuinely concerned.

Lady sobbed "Jackie.. She's been taken"

Vergil went quiet on the other end for a moment "...I'm coming"

…

**To be continued...**

...

Author's note: to anyone who read this early forgive me for deleting it then putting it back but apparently when you write "Mr or Mrs" you gotta put a damn space between that and the name first I've heard of it but whatever


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

…..

_twenty minutes later_

Vergil arrived after driving like a madman to get to the school once he was there he saw a devastating scene. He saw Trish crying into Lady's chest then turned and saw Dante his usually happy and annoying brother on his knees lifeless.

Vergil slowly walked over to Dante seeing the cracks in the ground around him he slowly he told Dante "don't you dare give up on her now… get on your feet" he said not believing his eyes.

Dante remained the way he was just there not a single movement. Vergil got angry at that "is this your effort for your daughter? Here you are on your knees doing nothing. You are pathetic. Some father you are supposed to b-.." a punch so fast and strong knocked Vergil flying down the street and making him land on a car.

Vergil barely had enough time to get up as Dante was right there and grabbed him punching him again before throwing him across the road. Vergil quickly stood and charged at Dante as he came at him just as they were about to collide. Lady jumped up kicking Dante in the chest jumping off him and flipping in the air, kicking Vergil too sending them both to the ground "KNOCK THIS SHIT OFF NOW! …. I'll kill you both I fucking swear if you don't pull your shit together!" she yelled at them both.

Dante slowly sat up and was about to say something but didn't.

Vergil stood fast and slowly walked over but Lady looked at him "not the time for the bravado bullshit Vergil" she told him.

Vergil did a gentle sigh and walked past her to Dante and hesitantly put his hand upon Dante's shoulder "I'm sorry.. Dante… we'll find her I promise…. But not as long as you remain on the floor" he said being far more gentle.

Dante looked down at the ground as his shoulders started shaking and it almost sounded like he was laughing but when Vergil knelt down he saw Dante was crying and just hugged Vergil surprising him as his eyes were wide he slowly put his arms around Dante "I..I.. lost her Vergil… she ..she was screaming for me" he sobbed into Vergil's chest.

Vergil stood up pulling Dante with him to his feet "we are going to get her back… now tell me who did this?"

Dante wiped his eyes slowly "I .. I don't know some French prick DeVille or something I don't know if that's his real name"

Vergil asked "did he say anything to you?"

Dante said "a little but .. I mean he .." then Dante slowly turned around "Trish… he knows her….. and I think she knows him…."

Trish looked to Dante hearing him and slowly nodded with tears still coming from her eyes.

…

In the underworld

DeVille held a crying Jacqueline tightly in his arms, not letting her go once she looked around she saw a ghastly looking mansion it was distorted and dark.

Once inside the awful looking place it appeared different inside it actually looked homey.

DeVille carried Jacqueline over and put her into a chair about her size and her arms were immediately held down by black chains restraining her to the chair as she kicked and cried.

DeVille sat on a large chair opposite her in the room the only light coming from the fireplace "don't cry anymore my dear… you are safe here I will look after you from now on"

Jacqueline still had tears in her eyes "I want my Daddy and my mommy"

DeVille grinned "ah yes .. your beautiful mother" he said looking at a large painting above the fireplace it was of Trish "there she is…my name little one is Nazareth"

Jacqueline said "I don't care what your name is you're a big stupid french meanie"

Nazareth leaned forward "I am Belgium and doing my best to be nice young lady but you are beginning to get on my nerves…. " he then chuckled ".. hmm just like your mother would"

Jacqueline looked at him and asked "how do you know mommy? Why is there a picture on the wall?"

Nazareth smiled "a long time ago … I knew your mother I was going to make her mine forever before that half breed came and ruined everything" he scowled "but ahh let's not ruin tonight by talking about him" he stood and slowly walked over to her "you'll be very happy here little one" he said as his hand moved towards her.

She gasped in fear trying to move away closing her eyes but was surprised he only caressed her cheek "huh? Why are you doing this?"

Nazareth chuckled "ahhh but I told you… I don't want to hurt you my dear you are mine now"

Jacqueline said "no I'm not I'm mommy and Daddy's" she didn't understand what was going on of course being so young.

Nazarath replied "hmph not anymore.. You will not be seeing them again well…. Maybe once before I have to kill them" he grinned

Jacqueline couldn't help but giggle making Nazareth turn with a frown "what is so funny?" he asked her.

Jacqueline said through her little laughs "you can't kill Daddy…. He's too strong My Daddy and my Uncle Vergil are going to kick your butt"

Nazareth slowly walked over to her and knelt in front of her he lifted the hair covering his right eye revealing the twisted red flesh and demonic red eye making Jacqueline jump and gasp in fear "I don't think so.." he told her.

Jacqueline was scared "you're.. You're a demon?"

Nazareth told her "so are you"

Jacqueline looked confused "no I'm not I'm human"

Nazareth laughed "oh they never told you… this will be fun indeed is it so shocking? You saw your father turn into a monster before your very eyes even your beautiful mother is just a demon beneath her lovely flesh and you…" he pointed at her ".. came from them that makes you a demon too"

Jacqueline started crying. She remembered seeing her father turn when Nazareth took her "no… no I don't want to be a demon"

Nazareth smiled "too bad there is no way to change it my dear you were born this way. you are probably only a quarter human as your father is a disgusting half breed"

Jacqueline asked "a half breed?"

Nazareth turned back to her "you truly know nothing do you? The fools never told you a thing, do you know at all who you are?"

Jacqueline said "I'm Jacqueline Redgrave"

Nazareth chuckled "do you know who your grandfather is?"

Jacqueline shook her head "no… Daddy said he is dead I never got to see him"

Nazareth nodded "that is right well…. Nobody has seen a body but it is to be assumed he's dead…. " before he could continue talking a sword was thrust through his chest as blood sprayed onto the wall. Nazareth's eyes wide as blood came out from his mouth the sword was pulled out and he fell to the floor.

Jacqueline screamed at first but she looked to see who had done it. There was someone standing in the shadows, their eyes were glowing red. The sword seemed to vanish as the figure stepped forward Jacqueline gasped and closed her eyes "no no! Please don't hurt me!" she then felt a hand against her cheek caressing her.

"Never would I hurt you little one" the voice said "open your eyes let me see you" he commanded.

Jacqueline slowly opened her eyes and looked over the man he was very tall. He wore an all black suit with a long black coat and the top two buttons of his shirt left open. His hair was long and white slicked backwards. His face looked a little like Dante's and Vergil's. Jacqueline asked "..who are you?"

He smiled at that "I'm your Grandfather" he said as he released her restraints and knelt down in front of her.

Jacqueline even though she had never met him before felt comfort immediately "Grandpa?"

Sparda chuckled hearing her say that "oh my dear… I am so glad to see you but I wish it were under better circumstances. I'm sorry you had to see that" he told her gently holding her little hands in his.

Jacqueline hugged him so hard, practically jumping from her seat into his chest "Grandpa! Daddy said you were dead" she was so excited.

Sparda said "he had every right to believe that my dear I've been away for a long long time" he gently picked her up carrying her in his arms.

Jacqueline said "you don't look like a Grandpa your skin looks different"

Sparda chuckled again "oh .. I don't age my dear Jacqueline… we must find a way to get you home this is no place for you, you do not belong in this place"

Jacqueline said "I want to go home Grandpa I miss Mommy and Daddy"

Sparda nodded smiling "I'm sure you do… but do not worry I'll look after you until we get you home"

Jacqueline held onto Sparda tight as he carried her away until they came to what looked like an old castle that looked like it had been mostly destroyed. Sparda carried her inside into a large room and slowly sat down upon the nearest chair "you can rest easy now …. You're safe here"

Jacqueline cuddled against Sparda "Grandpa? That man said I was a demon is that right?"

Sparda looked down at her "I'm afraid it is my dear … but you still have humanity in you so you are human too"

Jacqueline looked a little happier hearing that "what about you?"

Sparda breathed in "no not me darling… I'm all Demon"

Jacqueline shook her head "uh uh I don't think you are you're too nice"

Sparda chuckled "that is kind of you to say Jacqueline… "

Jacqueline then asked "is Grandma here too?"

Sparda frowned at that looking down "no .. my Eva is not here … I'm sorry my dear but .. your grandmother is gone she cannot return she is in a place I cannot go as much as I want to"

Jacqueline said "oh I'm sorry Grandpa" she hugged him

Sparda hugged her back "do not worry my dear.. It's not your fault of course"

Jacqueline spoke into his shoulder "when can we go home?"

Sparda replied "as soon as I can find a way to get you back my dear"

Jacqueline said "and you too… right Grandpa?"

Sparda went very quiet at that "..."

Jacqueline sat up and touched Sparda's cheek "Grandpa .. you're coming with me right?"

Sparda looked to her "I.. I don't think I can"

Jacqueline looked really upset "no you have to come with me Grandpa I don't want to go without you" her eyes watered as tears started coming down her face.

Sparda frowned "don't cry Jacqueline Devils Never Cry"

….

The human world

They had got back to the devil may cry Nero had come too after hearing what had happened. Trish sat on the couch once inside with tears still coming from her eyes.

Dante sat beside her and held onto her hand "that asshole knew you, you said you know him too?" he asked

Trish nodded "yes um.. It .. it was a long time ago when I was still in servitude to Mundus his name is Nazareth and he's … he's insane he kept telling me that he wanted me to be his back then I would just tell him I wasn't interested in him he's a creep but it got so bad that Mundus had Nelo Ang…" she then looked at Vergil

Vergil held his head as if in pain "I remember that… I fought him as Nelo Angelo … I cut him over his left eye"

Lady held onto him "you okay baby?" Vergil nodded

Dante stood up "you know this fucker too?"

Vergil replied "it's not that simple I barely remember our fights while I was … that thing just little fragments of memory"

Dante said "we gotta find a way back"

Trish said "to where?"

Dante replied "hell of course"

Nero said "you're going to go back?! Look how much time it took for you to come back last time"

Dante said "it's my fucking daughter Nero! You want me to just hope that she comes back"

Vergil said "I will go too"

Dante shook his head "no just me"

Vergil summoned Yamato looking at it in his hand "I wasn't asking permission Dante… that's my Niece and I already know where a hellgate is"

Dante went over to him and put his hand on Vergil's shoulder "thanks man"

Trish stood up "I'm coming too"

Dante turned "no you three need to stay"

Lady said "we're not going to just fucking let you go there and wait Dante"

Vergil said "that's exactly what you are going to do… the hellgate must stay open and that means it might not just be us coming back through it you need to defend it from any demons trying to come through"

Lady looked down but hugged Vergil "I don't want you to go… I can't lose you now"

Vergil held her and kissed her head "I don't intend to stay in hell again… I've done that too many times"

Trish was looking at Dante tears pouring from her "baby … you've got to promise me you'll come back I can't lose my husband and my baby girl"

Dante kissed her lips lovingly and pulled her into a hug "I promise baby I swear to you we'll come back"

Nico spoke up "well come on … I'll take you to wherever this hellgate is Vergil?" she said as if asking where the hellgate was.

Vergil followed with Nico and they all got into the van Vergil sat up front with Nico "it's a place you'll all be familiar with .. take us back to Fortuna"

Dante said "wait no I took out all the Hellgates from there Vergil"

Vergil replied "you missed one, how do you think Urizen went back to hell and brought about the Qliphoth?"

Dante sighed "well shit there was nothing coming out of that one then cause we were pretty much coming out of Fortuna with no demons left"

Nero said "actually there was still a few scrapes left but I got them,I didn't know where they were coming from though"

As Nico drove them there Trish took Dante to the back of the van "you okay baby?" Dante asked her.

Trish nodded "yeah I mean .. I'm scared but .. I just want to tell you Dante .. I love you so much I couldn't have asked for a better man in my life you gave me everything and then you gave me a beautiful little girl ..I..I don't.."

Dante stopped her "I love you too Trish .. but I'm coming back okay and I'm bringing our girl with me okay?" He kissed her gently.

Lady stood behind Vergil's seat and was holding his shoulder. She was scared of them leaving but she knew this was what had to happen.

…..

Back in the underworld

Sparda had found an old bedroom in the castle and put Jacqueline to sleep in there he spent the whole time just watching her.

Jacqueline while laying in the bed did not sleep she just smiled staring at Sparda who was just sat in a chair beside the bed watching her "Grandpa I have something to tell you"

Sparda smiled "what is that my darling?"

Jacqueline said "it's a secret you need to come here so I can whisper it to you"

Sparda chuckled and slowly stood and walked over to her leaning down just a little "hmm?"

Jacqueline then said "a little more .. "

Sparda leant down a little further till they were really close then Jacqueline pulled him down into a hug "I love you"

Sparda felt warmth inside him hearing her sweet voice tell him that "oh Jacqueline… I love you too my dear" a noise could be heard from outside making Sparda stand "Jacqueline stay here"

Jacqueline grabbed his arm and held it tightly as she got scared "no! Grandpa don't leave me please! Don't leave me alone!"

Sparda turned to her "sweetheart I promise I will come right back I need to keep you safe I just need to check to make sure there is nothing there I promise I'll be right back"

Jacqueline looked so scared and upset "please come back Grandpa"

Sparda nodded gently and kissed her head then turned to leave the room.

Jacqueline sat in the bed and then suddenly hid under the covers as she heard howls of pain coming from outside it only scared her further as she was shaking in fear.

Sparda was killing demons easily outside with no difficulty "foolish creatures" he said as he killed the last of the feral mindless demons when he came back he saw a shaking bundle under the covers he then picked it up and heard a scream "Jacquiline it's just me calm down" he said picking up her body keeping her wrapped up in the covers.

Jacqueline saw him and hugged him again "oh Grandpa we have to leave soon I don't like this place"

Sparda nodded "I know you don't it's a bad place… but don't worry we'll get you home soon"

Jacqueline looked up at him "you have to come with me Grandpa… you have to"

Sparda sighed "I.. I'll try but I can't promise anything my dear"

Jacqueline nodded cuddling more into his chest.

Sparda asked "Jacqueline…. What is your father like?"

Jacqueline smiled "Daddy? He's so nice he's really funny. He loves pizza just like me and he really loves mommy they kiss alot and umm.. And he likes to make uncle Vergil angry sometimes it's really funny"

Sparda chuckled "indeed he was the same as a boy… and what about your uncle?"

Jacqueline said "Uncle Vergil is kind to me sometimes he will just let me sit with him and he'll hold onto me for a long time but he doesn't really talk a lot … him and daddy argue sometimes it's a little funny and he loves Auntie Lady too"

Sparda asked "Auntie Lady?"

Jacqueline nodded "mmhmm… she's really nice she always tickles me and we play games I like to hug her a lot I like hugging"

Sparda smiled "I can see that… maybe everyone just likes hugging you"

Jacqueline giggled at that "daddy has a picture of Grandma on his desk she looks just like mommy though"

Sparda froze "your mother looks just like your Grandma?" he asked.

Jacqueline nodded "yes just the same but daddy says they're very different people"

Sparda was thinking "hmm I see… hope I don't fall in love again" he muttered

Jacqueline asked "what did you say?"

Sparda chuckled "ahh nothing I'm just being foolish"

…

In Fortuna

Once they had arrived at Fortuna Vergil led them to the remaining hellgate it was underground, probably why they had not noticed it before.

Nero said "I never knew all this junk was down here"

Dante started laughing a little.

Nero turned to him "really old man?"

Dante replied "I'm not even sorry"

Vergil said "enough …. Dante are you ready?"

Dante stepped forward "as I'll ever be come on let's go get Jackie back"

Trish hugged Dante from behind "come back to me"

Dante reached back feeling her "always baby I'll bring our girl home"

Lady walked over and gave a kiss to Vergil "you better come back this time"

Vergil smiled "of course… you're here why would I stay there in a place you aren't there?"

Lady kissed him again "I love you too"

Nero looked at them both "I'll see you soon old man…. Father" he said looking to Dante and Vergil.

Dante said "old man my ass you got another ass kicking coming your way punk you better hope I don't come back…. Kidding… sort of"

Vergil then opened the hellgate "do not let anything through that isn't us"

Dante said "when we get back pizza party" then was the first to walk through "I'm coming Jackie" he said

Vergil then followed after him holding Yamato in his hand.

….

Once in the Underworld

Dante looked around "now if I were a french dickhead where would I be?"

Vergil said "I already know where to go" he led walking ahead of Dante.

Dante asked "I suppose you would seeing as you being here so often"

Vergil replied "you've been here plenty yourself"

Dante spoke up "hey I went because I had to not because I wanted to"

Vergil said "would you stay focused who even cares about those things?"

Dante said "yeah you're right … " he then took a glance around "little quiet don't you think?"

Vergil said "yes… maybe they recognise us"

Dante chuckled "haha yeah maybe that's it"

And just like that demons started coming out of nowhere attacking them Dante yelled "you had to open your big mouth?"

Vergil started slashing through demons "actually as usual … THAT WAS YOU!" he replied, kicking off a demon's chest jumping into the air and slashing a demon down the middle on the way down cutting it in two.

Dante jumped up and landed on a demon's shoulders shooting it in the face and then jumped to another and he continued this doing it to five demons before jumping off the last one and threw his sword into the last demon tearing through its chest.

The brothers quickly became overrun with demons as they kept springing out of nowhere.

Dante started using balrog and kicking the shit out of anything that came near him "Jesus christ there wasn't this many last time"

Vergil used the judgement cut to take out a bunch of them "he probably sent them to slow us down"

Dante saw one about to jump onto Vergil; he ran and jumped up, kicking it away from him.

As the two tore through every demon that came near them Vergil finished off the last one "Dante follow me … I know a place we can catch our breath"

Dante replied "we don't have time Vergil we gotta find Jackie"

Vergil said "if we don't rest a moment we will be too weak to defend her once we find her"

Dante thought about it he kinda had a point but he didn't want to wait any longer than they had to "okay fine"

….

Sparda saw Jacqueline holding her stomach "what is wrong my dear?"

Jacqueline said "oh Grandpa I'm so hungry I want pizza"

Sparda smiled "sorry sweetheart there is no pizza here in this awful place and I'm not sure what I'll be able to feed you that won't make you throw up"

Jacqueline said "no pizza? Ohh no how can anyone live here?"

Sparda chuckled and leant down placing a kiss upon her head "don't worry I think I have thought of a-.." a loud thud could be heard from downstairs suddenly Sparda stood again "I'll be back in a moment Jacqueline don't be afraid"

Jacqueline followed Sparda but he stopped her at the top of the stairway and put his finger to his lips signifying to stay quiet she nodded fast.

Sparda walked downstairs and peeked around the corner looking into the hallway entrance.

Dante was there "Jesus christ I hate this place how you chose to stay here I will never understand"

Vergil sighed "am I going to have to hear this every hour?"

Dante replied "every half hour until we find Jackie and get the hell out of here"

Jacqueline heard the voices and gasped running down the stairs and right past Sparda "DADDY!" she ran straight into him hugging him.

Dante's eyes widened "oh Jackie sweetheart…. I'm so glad you're okay baby" he said hugging her back tightly.

Sparda stayed where he was holding his breath.

Vergil asked "where is Nazareth Jacqueline?"

Jacqueline hugged Vergil too "dead Grandpa killed him"

Dante looked down at her confused as did Vergil "Grandpa?"

A cough was then heard as Sparda stood a little away from them a small smile upon his face "hello … my sons"

…

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

…

_Sparda walked downstairs and peeked around the corner looking into the hallway entrance._

_Dante was there "Jesus christ I hate this place how you chose to stay here I will never understand"_

_Vergil sighed "am I going to have to hear this every hour?"_

_Dante replied "every half hour until we find Jackie and get the hell out of here" _

_Jacqueline heard the voices and gasped running down the stairs and right past Sparda "DADDY!" she ran straight into him hugging him._

_Dante's eyes widened "oh Jackie sweetheart…. I'm so glad you're okay baby" he said hugging her back tightly._

_Sparda stayed where he was holding his breath._

_Vergil asked "where is Nazareth Jacqueline?"_

_Jacqueline hugged Vergil too "dead Grandpa killed him"_

_Dante looked down at her confused as did Vergil "Grandpa?"_

_A cough was then heard as Sparda stood a little away from them a small smile upon his face "hello … my sons"_

Dante and Vergil were both as quiet as the dead, their eyes wide with shock.

Sparda slowly walked over to them till he was right in front of them.

Dante spoke first "how.. How do we know you're real?"

Sparda smiled at that and flicked Dante on the forehead "real enough for you?"

Jacqueline giggled at that "Grandpa is funny isn't he Daddy?"

Dante replied "I'm sure he thinks so… leaving us alone all these years …. Mother dying cause he wasn't around to defend her or us…" as he spoke Sparda looked sad but maintained eye contact "... Vergil bringing back temni gru didn't think to step in there?! Mundus trying to take over still not enough to make a move?! Do you know how much of your shit I've had to clean up?!"

Sparda sighed "son listen…" he reached out to place his hand on Dante's shoulder but Dante knocked it aside and punched him in the face.

Jacqueline gasped "Daddy! Stop it!" she said trying to hold her father's hand to make him stop.

Sparda grunted and slowly moved to stand properly spitting out a little blood "no Jacqueline.. It's alright I deserve so much worse"

Vergil spoke up "start explaining… otherwise worse will come" he threatened.

Sparda looked to Vergil and saw Yamato in his hand "do you both really hate me so much? I didn't want to stay here in this place. I wanted to be with you both and your mother but…. I cannot leave here. I have tried every hellgate I come to, even the ones I am able to go through something pulls me back. There is a force keeping me here. I don't know what you think you know but do not think for a moment that I chose stay in this hell my wife is dead and knowing my boys were alone I at least thought you would find each other but…. You split apart that was never how it was supposed to be I couldn't be more sorry my sons" he said as then a small tear escaped his eye

Vergil and Dante both saw it and were shocked Jacqueline went and hugged Sparda's leg as she wasn't that tall on him.

Sparda gave an ever so slight smile down to her caressing her head.

Dante slowly walked over at first just staring at Sparda but then slowly hugged him Sparda hugged him right back "Dante… " he then heard Dante reply "dad.."

Vergil watched from where he stood before his eyes met with Sparda's as Sparda slowly let go of Dante and walked over to Vergil.

Vergil did nothing but glare at him.

Sparda said "Vergil… please forgive me"

Vergil maintained his silence but a cough was then heard from behind him as Dante pushed Vergil forward into Sparda who hugged him making Vergil gasp and tense up.

Dante and Jacqueline giggled a little from where they were.

Sparda slowly released him "now… boys let's get this young lady back to her mother hmm? I'll help you back to… I assume you got through an artificial hellgate?"

Dante said "what do you mean help us back? You're coming with us right?"

Sparda said "I told you son.. I can't leave.. But I .. I promised Jacqueline I'd try and maybe since the hellgate is artificial who knows maybe it will work"

Vergil spoke up "it was made by those people in fortuna"

Sparda nodded "yes I remember them a long time ago they treat me as if I was their god I don't like having such responsibility"

Dante said "oh don't worry it's only the normal ones left the nutjobs are all dead now"

….

Nero and the girls had been keeping guard on the hellgate killing every stray demon that came through.

Trish said to them both "it's been too long I'm going in something is wrong"

Lady stopped her "whoa wait a minute I wanna go in there too hun but we gotta stay they can handle it"

Trish shook her head "my girl and my husband are in there I… I've got to"

Lady said "don't worry the two strongest people I know are in there.." a cough was then heard as Nero was glaring "Nero you didn't win the fight you just got the upper hand" she then turned back to Trish "they probably already have her and are on their way back"

Trish nodded "you're right…" As soon as lady let go she moved to go through the gate but Nero pulled her back with his devil arms/wings "Trish you can't go through there… what if they come back and you've gone through still in there? just wait it out"

Trish was panicking "I can't … I .. the longer it takes the more I want to go in I need them back"

Not 5 seconds later Dante walked through holding Jacquiline "oh thank god" Dante said as Jacqueline yelled "MOMMY!" she was holding out her arms, she wanted Trish.

Trish ran to her "oh my baby oh Jackie!" she picked the little girl up holding her "I missed you so much honey I'm so sorry I'll never .. we'll never let you go again"

Dante smiled seeing them back together "oh that's the way it is"

Lady then looked at him scared "Dante .. where is .. where is Vergil?"

Dante looked sad "he uh.. I.. he decided to stay again"

Lady gasped "what?!"

Vergil then walked through the gate with blood on him cleaning his sword

Dante then looked back at Lady "oh … well I guess I was just lying… oww you bitch take a joke!" he said as Lady punched him in the face and ran past him hugging Vergil "oh baby I missed you thank god you're back"

Vergil replied "he had nothing to do with it trust me" he hugged her back kissing her as he then turned to the hellgate "Dante … he isn't coming"

Dante turned "come on dad"

Sparda slowly walked through the hellgate "one,two,three … interesting I think… I think it worked" he said and placed his hand over the seal closing the gate.

Lady pointed a gun right at Sparda "who the hell are you?"

Sparda frowned at first but then saw Vergil next to her and smiled "your father in law I suspect"

Lady then gasped as she looked back at Vergil and he nodded "it's him" he said.

Lady pulled her gun away "I'm sorry I uhh… it's nice to meet … I mean .." Sparda chuckled and gently took her hand kissing her knuckles "a pleasure to meet you I am Sparda"

Lady smiled at him kissing her knuckles as she blushed "you too my name is Lady or .. uhh you can call me Mary"

Sparda smiled back at her and nodded then turned and saw Trish his eyes widened as he lost his breath for a moment "oh.."

Trish saw him and looked to Dante "you're father? Are you sure?"

Dante nodded "it's definitely him don't worry"

Sparda stood right in front of Trish looking down at her "Eva…" he muttered as his hands went slowly to Trish's face.

Dante put his hand on his shoulder "dad it's not.."

Sparda then realised of course it was not her and stood straight "I apologise… Trish I presume?"

Trish slowly nodded feeling a little weird when he touched her face; she sometimes forgot she looked just like Dante's mother "hi ..umm dad"

Sparda smiled "you can call me that if you like you married my son after all and gave him this cute little creature" he said looking down at Jacqueline smiling who giggled at him.

Trish smiled and gave Sparda a hug.

Sparda then looked around and saw Nero "ahhh… and who is this?"

Vergil walked over "this is.. My son Nero"

Sparda looked back to Lady "when did you have the child?"

Lady said "oh no it's not mine"

Nero said "who're you calling "it"?"'

Sparda chuckled "well two Grandchildren nice to meet you Nero" he said holding out his hand to Nero.

Nero shook it "yeah .. uhh you too I guess…. Grandpa"

Dante said "yeah well more of that later … let's go home I said pizza party when we got back"

Jacqueline squealed "yes! Pizza! I'm so hungry!" making everyone chuckle

Dante picked her up and carried her "I bet you are"

….

Nico had picked them all up in her van but when she saw Sparda she asked "who the hell is this guy?"

Dante said "oh uhh Nico meet dad and dad meet Nicolletta Goldstien"

Nico gasped "dad?! What do .. you.. I me-.."

Sparda took her hand kissing it "charmed … Truly" he told her and took a seat Trish sat near him and put her guns away.

Sparda saw them and smiled "hmm… Trish .. you have Luce and Ombra?"

Trish then remembered they actually belonged to Sparda "oh um do you want them back?"

Sparda shook his head "no … they suit you better I think"

Jacqueline went and sat between her mother and Grandfather.

Trish asked "hey Jackie sweetheart did you get hurt while you were away? Did he do anything to you?"

Jacqueline shook her head "no he put me in this chair and I couldn't move but he was just talking and then Grandpa came and stabbed him and I was scared but then Grandpa told me that he was my Grandpa and I was really happy to see him"

Sparda smiled and moved his hand over her head through her hair "I was happy to see you too my dear"

Trish was relieved that Jacqueline hadn't been hurt and leaned over kissing Sparda on the cheek "thank you"

Sparda shook his head "that isn't Necessary of course I wasn't going to let anything happen to her"

Lady said "you still look really .. well handsome for your age how old are you?"

Sparda smirked "you wouldn't believe me if I told you but thank you for the compliment"

Vergil coughed from the other side of the table Lady was sat at.

Dante chuckled at that "haha yeah Lady where do you get off coming onto our dad right in front of Vergil?"

Lady said "hey that's not.. Vergil I just said he was handsome not that I wanted to have sex with him"

Sparda covered Jacqueline's ears "now people.. There is a child present …"

Dante said "oh don't bother Jackie's used to it"

Sparda looked to him "well she shouldn't be"

Dante said "oh I'm sorry you gonna teach me how to parent?"

Trish looked to Dante "Dante" she said trying to calm him down.

Sparda said "no… he's right Trish I have no right"

Trish stood and moved to the back of the van with Dante "what are you doing?" she asked.

Dante said "you better be joking I'm not wrong"

Trish said "I understand you're angry Dante but please could you not do that especially not in front of Jackie… look at them" she said and Dante saw Jacqueline cuddled up to Sparda smiling "did you hear her?... She was happy to see him as soon as she knew who he was. It didn't matter to her that she didn't know him… that's her Grandfather… so please for her and for me could you just .. I dunno be nice?"

Dante sighed heavily "ugh .. fine I guess it was a douche thing to do"

Trish smiled nodding "little bit…. Can I get my kiss now?"

Dante grabbed her, lifting her off the floor and kissing her hard and passionately went on for nearly a full minute before he let go "that good enough?"

Trish said "no.. but don't worry you can more than make up for it later"

Dante smirked "oh … you won't be walking tomorrow"

Trish bit her lip "oooh promises promises"

Nero said "you two are disgusting" he leaned around the corner.

Dante walked back "oh shut up Nero you're just jealous cause you've never been laid"

Nero replied "is that your only come back?"

Dante said "I'm just saying you sure sound jealous when you're listening to our conversations and I've seen you perving on Trish so don't even deny it"

Nero looked embarrassed then said to Trish "you know that's not true"

Trish put her hand on her hip "oh really? You think I haven't noticed?"

Dante said "oh and wasn't it you that was holding Lady when she was all naked and covered in goop?"

Nico looked back "that's true too"

Nero said "okay why are you all ganging up on me?"

Dante replied "just saying it's weird how you saw your step mom naked before your dad did"

Vergil turned and looked back at Nero.

Nero said "what? Hey I saved her it's not my fault she had no clothes"

Dante chuckled "yeahe right.."

Sparda spoke up "everyone…" he then gestured to Jacqueline who had fallen asleep against Sparda's chest.

Lady smiled "she's so adorable…" she whispered.

Dante said "hey get your own"

Lady chuckled "maybe one day" she said looking at Vergil who started choking violently on his drink.

Everyone started laughing at that but kept it quiet for Jacqueline.

Vergil turned to her "you want a child?"

Lady replied "maybe.. Some point"

Sparda spoke up "get married first… then have a child. I promise marriage will make you happy Vergil"

Dante looked from Sparda to Vergil "don't listen to him he's lying it's fucking awful ball and chain dude" he whispered but loud so everyone heard it earning a laugh until Trish glared at him "joke baby joke.. I'm kidding"

Trish put her arm around him "I know… and Vergil, Lady I think you two would make a wonderful married couple"

Vergil said "maybe you should all spend less time focusing on our lives and more on your own" he sounded a little cold.

Lady even felt a little hurt at that, wondering if the thought of marriage and children was so bad for him.

Dante replied to him "well someone is tired you should get some sleep it'll make you feel better"

Vergil said "you should get some silence it'll make us all feel better"

Nico stopped the van "okay we're here…. Thank god" she muttered the last part.

Sparda stood and carried Jacqueline gently out of the van then saw the big neon sign "Devil May Cry" and then a woman figure that looked alot like Trish "Dante? This is your home?"

Dante nodded "home and business come on in" he said leading everyone in.

Vergil was still in the Van as lady was about to walk in,She turned and stayed with him "Vergil? You okay baby?"

Vergil nodded "fine just need a moment away from everyone"

Lady said "me too?" she asked hoping he didn't want her away from him.

Vergil turned to her and stood slowly "no not you…. Your company is never tiresome."

Lady smiled at him taking his hands in hers "hey can I ask you something?"

Vergil replied "isn't that what you just did?"

Lady smirked for a second then asked him "does the idea of being married or having a child with me bother you?"

Vergil shook his head "not at all but I do believe that until we decide to do such things it is between us and nobody else's business I will not allow anyone to push or pressure me or you with marriage and children if we do it, it will be because we chose to….. nothing else matters"

Lady nodded "I see that makes sense you're right"

Vergil replied "I am right"

Lady pulled him down into a kiss he gently kissed back but felt her trying to keep the kiss going and knew what she wanted "Mary… this is Nicolleta's van"

Lady smiled and jumped up wrapping her legs around him "so?"

Vergil stared into her eyes and reached around her and holding her up by her thighs so her body was pressed against his,he glanced down staring at her breasts a moment making Lady smile "soooo… you going to do more than look baby? It's all yours"

Vergil groaned a moment "Mary … you shouldn't tempt me like this I would take you right here"

Lady pulled his head down to her breasts "then do it" she said into his ear seductively.

Vergil started kissing her lustily trying to remove her clothes as he did but was finding difficulty because of their position "damn it" he groaned moving her down and onto the couch then took off his coat.

Lady was smiling "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist" she said as she started taking off her clothes.

Vergil grabbed her by her thighs pulling her to him and got down moving himself into her making her moan out "don't confuse not wanting to resist with not being able to if I didn't want you I could easily resist your… charms" he said into her neck as he began kissing and sucking at it.

Lady grabbed at Vergil's hair "oh really? We'll put that to the test one day soon"

Vergil groaned in pleasure once he grabbed his hair "Mary…" he started thrusting fast into her. She moved her arms around him and locked her legs around his waist.

Lady moaned to him "don't you dare stop...fuck Vergil!"

Vergil grasped at her hair as he thrust back and forth into her muttering her name against her neck.

…

In Devil may cry

Sparda was actually sitting at Dante's desk looking around "hmm interesting looking place."

Dante replied "well you've been gone a long time missed out on a lot of things…. Hey I know you've only been here a little while but could you move?"

Sparda said "Son I thought we were passed this"

Dante said "not the house you dunce THIS is my chair and mine alone …. Now move it"

Sparda chuckled "oh I see" he stood up and went to sit on the chair to the left of the couch.

Nero asked "so uhhh … damn I don't know what to say"

Nico said "yeah me neither… I mean you're … Sparda!"

Sparda replied "I'm sure a lot of the tales were greatly exaggerated"

Nero laughed "sure hope so cause in fortuna they made you sound boring"

Dante said "that's cause they didn't know what they were talking about you should have thanked me for shooting that dumb old fart"

Nero said "hey I only got involved when you turned to kyrie"

Dante said "but I didn't do anything to her I just looked and next thing I know boom kicked to the other side of the room"

Nero smirked "yeah and it felt good to do it"

Afterwards Lady walked through with her hair a little messed up followed by Vergil with the same problem.

Dante spoke up "looks like that wasn't all that felt good" he chuckled.

Lady quickly said "what are you talking about? We were just talking"

Dante replied "yeah the hell you were look at yourself hair all over the place and everything nice work Vergil"

Vergil sighed "be quiet Dante … just for once"

Nico said "you two weren't quiet I could hear you well…. Ahem Lady you guys better have cleaned up"

Lady started blushing hearing that they only heard her.

Trish said "Dante you said you were ordering pizza"

Dante looked up at her "huh? OH!" He immediately dialed the number.

Trish smiled watching him then turned and saw Sparda was watching her with a smile upon his face it made her blush a little but she smiled back.

Jacqueline slowly started waking up "mmmm…. Mommy?"

Trish looked down at her "hey sweetie you have a nice nap?"

Jacqueline nodded "mmhmm is pizza here yet?"

Sparda chuckled at that, making Jacqueline turn to him "Grandpa" she said just looking happy to see him, he held out his arms to her and she moved over from her mother and went to him as he lifted her onto his lap "hello sweetheart" he said caressing her face.

Lady asked "bet you wish you had a daughter now don't you?"

Sparda smirked "but I do … Trish and soon you will be too I imagine" he said making Lady smile that he was willing to acknowledge them as his daughters "...and when Vergil and Dante were on the way me and their mother were convinced that one of them was going to be a girl"

Dante chuckled "you hear that Vergila?"

Vergil grabbed a ball from the pool table that he was leaned against and threw it at Dante but he dodged it just laughing as Vergil replied "idiot"

Trish asked "would you have preferred a girl?"

Sparda shook his head "no not preferred but maybe we should have given my sons a sister…..looking at Jacqueline here makes me imagine it."

Jacqueline kept touching Sparda's face looking up at him.

Dante said "don't worry dad you did give me a sister isn't that right Vergila?" he teased

Vergil looked back at the pool table "there are a lot of balls over here and a lack of balls over there Dante"

Nero started laughing at that and Dante got straight on him "hey he didn't mean it like that you little sh…. Shroom"

Vergil realised why Nero had laughed and said "that's how I mean it now"

Sparda turned his head hearing the doorbell ring.

Jacqueline gasped "YES! Pizza!"

Dante smirked standing up and answered the door and said "hey Vergil there are a lot here" he said handing 4 boxes to Vergil

Vergil asked "what is wrong with you? How many did you order?"

Dante piled another four onto Vergil "just enough I mean Jackie has an appetite you know"

Lady said "I don't think it's Jackie"

Dante paid the guy and then took four boxes off Vergil "okay the rest is yours guys… I'm joking, you can have one more" he said putting a box aside.

Trish giggled and walked over "come on Dante"

Dante chuckled "I was only kidding hey dad here try this"

Sparda stood and walked over "ahh your favourite food" he said taking a bite "oh… that is… "

Dante said "amazing?"

Jacqueline asked "amazeballs?"

Sparda swallowed the piece he ate "it's amazing yes sorry Jacqueline but I do not know what Amazeballs means"

Nero asked "you ordered the same pizza eight times?"

Dante asked "you don't want it? Give it back then you ungrateful little…"

Nero jumped in "no no I just mean if you were ordering that many you should have got different pizzas"

Vergil looked to see Dante's response.

Dante just stared at him a moment going quiet "...Well why didn't you say that before I ordered you douche?" Dante replied

Nero said "because I didn't think you were that stupid ...Dumbass!"

Dante put down his pizza "oh that's… you're gonna disrespect me in front of company?"

Trish smirked watching the two argue and went back to the couch with Sparda "hey um.. Dad, are you going to be staying with us?"

Sparda turned and shook his head "I cannot stay here and mooch off you and my son… it is not proper"

Trish said "it wouldn't be a problem I mean until you find a way to get back on your feet here"

Sparda said "do not worry about me Trish I can take care of myself"

Trish just shook her head "I don't doubt that for a second I just … it's okay to accept help you know?"

Sparda turned to her as if shocked "you… you sound just like her"

Trish felt a little bad. "I'm sorry I didn't me.."

Sparda gently took her hand "don't apologise"

Dante came and said "hey uhh sorry about your sword… I mean I'd give it back to you but it's kinda infused with me now"

Sparda chuckled "do not worry… it was outdated anyway I have a new sword and most of the time I don't need a weapon to get by"

Dante finished the pizza he was eating "trying to sound tough is that it? Don't need to"

Sparda said "tough? No just stating a fact"

Dante asked "any other facts?"

Lady asked "yeah what are you like in bed? Come on Dante leave him alone"

Dante turned "I'm just talking to my dad here, is that not allowed?"

Sparda smirked "well…. Their mother never complained"

Vergil and Dante looked at him shocked "that's gross" Dante said while Vergil spoke "disgusting"

Sparda said "hey it's natural and you wouldn't be here if the deed wasn't done"

Dante said "that don't mean we gotta talk about it"

Trish said "since when did talking about sex bother you?"

Dante replied "since it was about my mom and my dad I coulda gone the rest of my life without hearing that."

Jacqueline asked "when can I do sex?"

Dante spoke up "never and if anyone tries… I'll give him five seconds to run and I'll start counting at 4"

Vergil and Lady laughed at that, Lady then asked "what if it's a girl?"

Dante turned to Lady looking confused.

Lady shrugged "you never know she could prefer women when she's older"

Dante then looked to Trish who said "I mean maybe" Dante then looked back at Vergil "don't look at me I have no earthly idea"

Dante just thought for a minute "I …. Well I … I…" he stuttered

Trish reached out taking his hand "Dante it's not like it's happening now don't worry about it she has years to before we find out"

Dante replied "what do you mean find out? People aren't born gay there is no gay gene it's preference"

Trish said "well whatever it doesn't matter it's years away"

Jacqueline looked so confused listening Sparda saw it on her face and spoke up "perhaps this is a conversation for another time or… a time when Jacqueline isn't present"

Jacqueline giggled "Grandpa I'm not a present"

Dante smirked "we gotta talk sometime sweety...but for now just keep being cute"

Jacqueline then pulled the cutest face she could.

Lady made an awe sound to that "oh .. Jackie"

Sparda then stood slowly "well now boys .. I will take my leave now"

Dante asked "whoa you're leaving? And going where?"

Sparda replied simply "I'll find a place"

Vergil asked "a box in an alley? You have no money"

Sparda said "I can easily get money really boys don't worry so much"

Dante asked "you coming back?"

Sparda nodded "of course I will not be unreachable."

Jacqueline went and hugged Sparda "bye Grandpa"

Sparda looked down at her and knelt down slowly and pulled her into a gentle hug "goodbye my dear"

Dante sighed "ugh .. fine but .. damn let us know where you are once you find a place, here call us" he said handing Sparda the number for the phone.

Sparda took it "I will…" he then put his hand on Dante's shoulder "don't worry son ...I'm not a stranger to the human world"

Vergil spoke up "a lot has changed since you were last here"

Lady said "yeah you sure we can't lend you some money?"

Sparda shook his head "no and I will not take it even if you offer"

Vergil shook his head and walked past him, "stubborn fool" he said as he left.

Sparda wanted to speak but as Vergil left he chose not to he then turned to Dante "I'm aware of what I'm doing I'll be fine"

Lady said "don't worry,he's just a little worried I think but he won't say it of course … I better go after him I'll see you guys later…...good to have you back Jackie" she said kissing Jacqueline's forehead and then leaving after Vergil.

Nico stood "yeah I'm gonna head off too come on Nero I'll drop you at Kyrie's" she said walking out.

Nero went and hugged Jacqueline "bye Jackie we'll see you soon ….see you guys later and uhh… bye Grandpa"

Jacqueline waved bye to everyone till there was just her, her parents and her Grandfather.

Trish asked "So what will you do?" she looked to Sparda.

Sparda replied "I'm going to go home first"

Dante said "there's barely anything left of it"

Sparda chuckled "not for the house … for what lies underneath it"

Dante looked confused "and what would that be dad?"

Sparda replied "my vault …. As I said I can easily get money"

Dante's eyes widened "there was money under that house the whole time? Godammit every time I paid Lady when I was broke I swear..."

Trish giggled "we did fine Dante… look how we turned out"

Dante said "not the point trish"

Sparda chuckled "are you sure I cannot lend you some money?"

Dante laughed "shut up dad…. I guess you will be fine after all"

Sparda nodded "now I will be on my way farewell Dante… Trish and you my dear Jacqueline" he smiled down to her.

Jacqueline said "bye bye Grandpa"

Sparda then turned and left Devil may cry.

Trish looked to Dante "so…. Whole family back together?"

Dante turned to her "near enough…. I thought he was dead Trish"

Trish nodded "I know so did I but … Mundus must have known there is no way he didn't"

Dante replied "fuck mundus he's probably still trying to claw his ass back here"

Trish smiled "remember what you told him "give my regards to my son?"

Dante chuckled "hey I didn't know it was gonna be a daughter it was fifty fifty"

Jacqueline yawned "ahhhhhhh Daddy I'm tired"

Dante picked her up "oh I know it baby …. Come here let's get you to bed"

Trish said "Jackie if anything's wrong just shout to us and we'll come okay?" thinking about how her daughter might feel after her time in the underworld.

Dante carried her into her bedroom and plonked her down onto the bed making her laugh and then more as he began tickling her "Daddy! Stop it!" she said in between laughs.

Dante smiled kneeling at the side of the bed "like your mom said you just shout to us if anything is wrong okay?"

Jacqueline nodded smiling "okay daddy I love you and you mommy"

Dante caressed her face at that Trish nearly started crying as she hugged her daughter "I love you too baby"

Dante kissed her head "I love you more though"

Jacqueline said "I love you infinity"

Dante said "oh well I love you infinity times infinity no take backs haha I win….. Night night sweetheart" he said walking with trish to the door and left the bedroom.

Once they were outside Trish was just smiling at Dante "I love her so much"

Dante nodded "I know I never thought I could love someone as much as I love that kid."

Trish asked "and me?"

Dante chuckled "you know what I mean"

Trish nodded "I know"

Dante said "I'm tired too I think I'm gonna go lay down"

Trish said "okay I'll lay down on top of you" she said putting her arm around him.

….

Once home lady had asked Vergil "are you okay?"

Vergil said "I'm fine" and he responded too quickly and coldly.

Lady asked "why do you talk to me like that?"

Vergil turned to her "like what?"

Lady replied "like you don't give a fuck about me like I'm just some piece of shit on your boot"

Vergil turned back and went upstairs "I'll sleep on the couch" he told her.

Lady looked shocked "what?! I ask you a question and now you can't even lie next to me?"

Vergil said "you are asking a lot of questions I want to be able to rest not be pestered"

Lady nodded "I see so you can fuck me barely three hours ago but you can't lie next to me is that it?!" she yelled up the stairs

Vergil came back with a pillow under his arm "Goodnight Mary"

Lady took it off him "you know what fuck you!"

Vergil just glared at her until he saw tears threatening to spill from her eyes "Mary?.."

Lady pushed past him and went upstairs and slammed their bedroom door closed.

Vergil sighed heavily and went upstairs after her slowly and as he expected the door was locked to their bedroom "Mary open the door" there was no response but he heard cries on the other side.

Vergil heard it and felt guilty; he then summoned Yamato and moved it between the door and the frame and cut through the lock easily and walked in seeing Lady on the bed curled up "go away" she muttered

Vergil walked over and took off his coat moving onto the bed beside her she tried to move away but he pulled her down against his chest holding onto her as she struggled against him crying "get off me!"

Vergil told her "no… " he held her there until she slowly calmed down and cried against his chest "why do you do this to me?" she sobbed.

Vergil told her "I'm sorry Mary… please forgive me for taking out my anger on you"

Lady slowly looked to him "do you love me?"

Vergil nodded "always"

Lady told him "say the words"

Vergil breathed in "I love you Mary"

…

**Till the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

…

The Next day at 6AM

Dante was awoken by a loud knock at the door as was Trish as she said "oh fuck what time is it?... it's 6 in the morning!" she said frustrated.

Dante got dressed and stood his eyes looked so tired and angry "oh don't worry whoever it is I'm gonna shoot them in the face or knock them the fuck out… be right back baby"

As Dante went down the stairs another knock came and then the doorbell rang "Jesus Christ I'm coming!" he said and answered the door revealing Sparda "oh…...fuck …. Do you know what time it is?"

Sparda stepped in and pulled out a small old looking pocket watch "I believe it's five past six in the morning"

Dante closed the door "and that doesn't bother you? How are you awake? Not that I'm not happy to see you but fuck it's too early what is so urgent you had to wake me and Trish up?"

Sparda simply replied "I just came to see you"

Dante's eye twitched as did his hand as he reached for his gun "oh….oh god…. Whoo if you weren't my Dad you'd be getting shot to death right now"

Sparda chuckled "ah do you know how many times you came and woke me and your mother up at this time when you were younger? I think it works out more than fair"

Dante slowly went and sat down "couldn't you have gone to see Vergil first? I'm sure he'd be awake right now he gets up stupidly early"

Sparda smiled and went to sit opposite him "well I am sorry son but when I went back to the old house I saw the destruction I found the vault …. And your mother's grave it made me feel… sad I wanted to see you so I came back"

Dante sighed "I'm sorry Dad...I" Sparda cut him off "don't be sorry …."

Dante was silent a minute. "Have you eaten anything?" he asked

Sparda shook his head "no...did you say Trish was awake?"

Dante said "she's probably gone back to sleep now…. Why?"

Sparda smiled "I like her; she seems a loving mother and wife…. Reminds me of someone"

Dante replied "yeah bet Mundus didn't think this was how it would turn out when he made her"

Sparda tensed up "she was made by Mundus?... and she fell in love with you?"

Dante said "well it wasn't as simple as that first time I saw trish she crashed through my door on a bike and tried to kill me haha... "

Sparda looked as if he was thinking and asked "and what then?"

Dante said "well I came out on top of that and then she told me she wasn't my enemy …. When she took off her glasses I saw her face…. It scared me she looked just like mom … and after that she took me to the island where Mundus was going to try and bring about the underworld upon the human world, never seen a creepier place in my life it was awful not one person on that island other than me and Trish just demons but it was so quiet when I went in no demons nothing but eventually they all started coming out"

Sparda nodded just listening to his son speak hearing the tale.

Dante said "then way later Trish trapped me and tried to kill me again there was this big ugly demon Nightmare...anyway killed that thing and then Trish was about to be crushed by a boulder … I saved her which at the time I thought it was stupid this bitch tried to kill me three times….. But when she asked me why I saved her I told her it was because she looked like my mother then when she tried to get close I told her to stay away from me and that she might have mother's face but she'd never have her flame….. Later on I found Mundus I think he was scared though he kept offering me things saying he'd make me another mother and all this crap anyway I declined his offers and then I see Trish in restraints on the wall ….. He killed her right in front of me."

Sparda looked confused now "killed her?"

Dante nodded "yup…. Then I remember getting so angry I had your sword and I looked like you I turned into your ..form"

Sparda smiled "only you and Vergil could have done that." he told him

Dante said "well I never saw Vergil do it but then he never had the Sparda…. Anyways I kicked Mundus's ass and I … ugh .. "

Sparda asked "what is it?"

Dante sighed "I broke down holding Trish's corpse… I left my amulet and your sword with her."

Sparda smiled at him telling him "it is nothing to be ashamed of crying for the loss of a loved one"

Dante said "maybe not… but then when I was trying to leave the place Mundus came back again….. I felt like shit at that point I was like "oh come on" ….. And just when I was about to give up Trish turns up and I don't think I was ever more happy to see anyone in my life"

Sparda imagined the moment and smiled "of course you thought she was dead after all"

Dante nodded "uh huh…. She gave me her power and then I kicked Mundus back into the underworld… surprised we haven't heard back from him yet"

Sparda said "you haven't …. Don't worry I saw him again in the underworld I don't think you'll be seeing him again"

Dante looked surprised "you fought him again?"

Sparda nodded "mmhmm but please finish your story"

Dante then said "oh yeah uhh… well after that I … went to Trish and we kissed there didn't look like there was a way out though whole place was falling apart I thought we'd die… but then there was an old plane I saw on the way in we took that and flew out of there ...didn't land so good though…" Dante laughed remembering their landing but it was more like a crash "... needless to say me and Trish have been together ever since…. Well we split up for a little while but got back together later."

Sparda asked "why did you split?"

Dante replied "was a stupid arguement but it's all in the past now"

Sparda asked "and it does not bother you? That she looks like your mother?"

Dante said "don't make it weird Dad it's not… I don't see mom anymore you know? I mean if mom walked through the door now I'd say she looks like Trish not Trish looks like mom you know what I mean? It's just Trish"

Sparda nodded understanding "I see"

A cough was then heard from the top of the stairs and there stood Trish wearing cloth instead of leather, a black top and some tight pajama shorts that went down most of her thighs but she still looked sexy in them.

Dante looked up smiling at her "oh hey baby… how long have you been up there?"

Trish replied with a smile "long enough to remember all the details of how I fell in love with you"

Dante smirked watching her as she came downstairs and gave him a kiss on the lips "I love you baby" she told him then looked to Sparda and went over hugging him "hi dad.."

Sparda slowly hugged her back "good morning my dear… I am sorry for the hour of my arrival"

Trish smiled and sat down on the arm of the chair next to him "don't worry if you were anyone else though … you'd be permanently disabled."

Dante chuckled "yeah I told him that too"

Sparda smirked "it won't happen again ...well maybe a few times"

Dante sighed "ugh do it to Vergil everyone likes bugging Vergil it's fun"

Sparda chuckled "I'll be going to see him next"

Dante stood up "okay I'm gonna make pancakes Trish you want some dad?" he asked them both.

Sparda nodded "sounds good"

Trish said "yeah I'll take pancakes I want strawberries though"

Dante replied "don't have any sorry baby" he said from the kitchen.

Trish pouted "dammit" she then looked to Sparda smiling.

Sparda smiled back looking over her body before then turning away.

Trish said to him "it's okay… I don't mind" she planted a kiss upon his cheek.

Sparda said "hmm that is kind but it is impolite to stare all the same"

Trish replied "then I'll apologise in advance…. I can see where Dante gets his looks from very handsome devils"

Sparda chuckled at that "why thank you Trish you are too kind … I struggle to believe Mundus was the one that made you"

Trish said "yeah …. I bet Dante thinks the same sometimes… but enough about Mundus I heard you say you sorted him out"

Dante came back holding two plates in one hand and the pan in the other as he lifted the pan flipping the pancake in the air and caught it on the other plate "hah there you go baby and dad here is yours" he said handing them over.

Trish said "good catch baby"

Sparda smirked taking the plate "thank you son"

…..

At Vergil and Lady's residence.

Lady had slowly began waking up and felt Vergil's arms around her smiling to herself as she slowly sat up to see Vergil's face but as soon as she moved his eyes opened "oh sorry baby I didn't mean to wake you up"

Vergil breathed in "it's fine… what is wrong?"

Lady was confused and asked "what do you mean? Nothing is wrong baby"

Vergil asked "it's early and you're not sleeping"

Lady said "oh no it's nothing I'm fine...are you feeling better?"

Vergil replied as he sat up "no but you won't be the receiver of my mood anymore"

Lady just kept smiling at him.

Vergil asked "what?"

Lady went and straddled him "nothing .. I love you… you don't need to say it back… you told me last night for the first time but at least I know it now" she said leaning down to kiss him.

Vergil said "do not get used to it"

Lady frowned "why not? Didn't you mean it?"

Vergil replied "of course I meant it… I just don't speak like that often"

Lady replied "like what? Loving and caring?"

Vergil lifted her off of him and sat up at the edge of the bed with his back to her "yes like that"

Lady knelt behind him on the bed moving her arms around him pressing her breasts against his back and resting her head against his "you don't need to keep telling me like I said at least I know it now… and if you said it all the time it might lose it's meaning"

Vergil then stood and began getting dressed pulling on his vest leaving his arms bare.

Lady whistled appreciatively.

Vergil turned seeing her with a big smile on her face "you are the sexiest man I know" she told him

Vergil replied "mmm if you say so"

Lady stood "ugh tomorrow how about we just stay in bed all day?" she said hugging his back.

Vergil asked "and do what?"

Lady made a low giggling sound "I'm sure we can think of a few things"

Vergil told her "you should dress"

Lady asked "why? You not prefer me like this?"

Vergil said "that's why you need to dress because if you don't I will take you now" he then moved to walk downstairs.

Lady just smiled; she loved how he spoke; she got dressed and followed him downstairs. She went to open the curtains but he stopped her "what?" she asked

Vergil just shook his head "keep them closed" he said

Lady said "okay no problem...Vergil can I ask you something?"

Vergil went and sat in the chair just giving a nod for her to speak.

Lady said "what's your favourite thing about me?"

Vergil looked to her "physically? Or personally?"

Lady smirked "mmm both"

Vergil replied "I find your whole body … appealing there are no flaws."

Lady smiled at that and stood close at the side of him"really? Not one part you love more than the rest?"

Vergil looked over her body "aside from your eyes…. I.." he moved his hand to caress her thigh then moved his hand slowly up her thigh and under her skirt and around to her ass making her close her eyes and moan a little ".. this part" he told her.

Lady hummed "and umm… personally?" she asked through a moan.

Vergil did not stop touching her "you are a human and yet a strong woman, your strength inspires me Mary"

Lady said "not that I mind but.. You gonna keep touching me like that?"

Vergil pulled away "I hadn't intended to do it that long"

Lady was about to reply then the phone rang and she sighed "ugh hello?"

Vergil lit a candle on the shelf behind him and grabbed a book he had been reading pretending to not listen to Lady's conversation but he was listening.

Lady seemed very upset the more she spoke "I told you it was over Marc.. I don't want to see you again… no I don't at all … you think too much of yourself ….. You fucking cheated you asshole and even if I was still single I wouldn't go back to you… it means I'm not single you fucking idiot….. For your information he's way better than you he actually cares about me for one….. Hah he's better at THAT too …. Or what? You think you can stop me from seeing him? I don't belong to you asshole you're lucky I was on the phone this long this conversation is over'' she then hung up abruptly.

Vergil's eyes lifted from the book to Lady "your lover?"

Lady frowned "no… that's you THAT was my dickhead ex don't know why the hell I got with him"

Vergil replied "I see"

Lady then said "I know you want to ask and it's sweet that you stopped yourself"

Vergil looked back to her "it's none of my business until you make it so"

Lady said "if you want to know just ask I don't have any secrets from you"

Vergil said "if you want to tell me just tell me"

Lady giggled "fine forget it doesn't matter anyway guy's an asshole"

Then the phone rang again Lady sighed "is he fucking serious?!"

Vergil stood and pushed Lady down into her seat as he walked over and answered the phone "hello?"

Marc started speaking "who the fuck do you think-..." Vergil hung up the phone right there but stayed stood by the phone and just as he thought it rang again he answered "hello?"

Marc said "did you just fucking hang up on me?" Vergil replied "did it sound like this?" then hung up the phone again.

Lady was just laughing from her seat.

Again it rang and Vergil answered it "hello?"

Marc yelled "don't you fucking hang up again asshole I will fuck you up" Vergil replied "I'm terrified" he said in the calmest most sarcastic voice.

Marc said "not yet but you will be my and my friends-.." Vergil hung up again and this time disconnected the phone.

Vergil looked at his smiling girlfriend, "charming man I can see how you fell for him" he told her.

Lady said "what was he saying?"

Vergil replied "to be honest I don't even remember lost interest…. But he will call back until the point he decides to come for you instead… that's when I'll need to get involved"

Lady sighed "hope it doesn't come to that but please let me try and sort it out before you do anything"

Vergil said "we'll see"

Lady said "wanna go get breakfast somewhere? I know a place that does amazing omelettes or well you can get other stuff too"

Vergil put his book down "that sounds nice"

….

At Devil may cry

Sparda had been with Dante and Trish for a while now Trish had really warmed to him in the short time she had known him.

"...I'm just saying if it had been Vergil then stuff might be different" Trish said.

Dante said "and I'm just saying that's stupid how could he have been here and not me when we met?"

Sparda said "what does it matter? I'm sure the same thing would have happened but with Vergil in your place and you in his"

Dante said "what? So in this fucked up alternate universe you just made up I'm the evil power hungry dickhead and Vergil is the handsome,stylish badass hunter with the super hot wife?"

Trish said "exactly I wouldn't have met you I'd have met him and he'd have gone to mallet island with me and beat Mundus and all that"

Dante said "no that's ridiculous because first off Vergil tried to beat Mundus before and got his ass whooped-.."

Trish said "whoa after a fight with you it's not like Mundus caught him at his best and still won no Vergil was already wounded"

Dante replied "alright fair point BUT … hey you know what? I bet you're right there would be alot of stuff different like when that boulder was about to crush you? I bet he'd have let you die."

Trish replied "I don't think so … hey we can ask him anyway what he thinks about all this"

Sparda just chuckled from his seat "I do not understand why you're talking about this false reality"

Dante said "oh come on what if you hadn't met mom what if that never happened?"

Sparda thought for a moment and said "...well that .. I can't even imagine that but there would be no you and no Vergil"

Dante smirked "and what a sad world that would be? No me? Goddamn no Vergil? Probably be a better place"

Trish smacked Dante's arm at that "hey Vergil is nice"

Dante snorted "yeah to Lady and that's it everyone else that meets him thinks he's a total dick"

Trish said "that's not true he's nice to me and Jackie.. And Nero sometimes"

Dante looked like he was thinking "huh must just be me he hates then" he said.

Sparda chuckled hearing that "I would not be surprised at that"

Dante shrugged "whatever pleases him I guess" he said then the power went out "oh goddammit!" but then he grinned in the dark.

Trish gasped "ah! What the fuck!? .. Dante is that you?" she said as she felt a hand grab her breast.

Dante snickered "uh no… "

Trish stood up and went to the power box and used her powers to power the house.

Dante looked confused and then saw Trish come back "what did you do?"

Trish held up her hand as electricity flowed around,inside and outside her hand.

Dante looked shocked "all this time I've been paying the electricity bill when I had a walking battery here the whole time haha! I'm never paying electricity again!"

Trish laughed but then said "hey I'm your wife not a battery ... "

Dante looked to Sparda "look at that .. Super hot wife that powers my home and business …. I'll buy that for a dollar" he laughed

Trish asked "did you.. Did you just reference Robocop?"

Dante looked back at her "what's wrong with Robocop?"

Trish chuckled "nothing at all ….. "

Sparda stood "well now… I will see you both again but I will now take my leave." he said turning to leave.

Trish went and hugged him "oh Jackie will be disappointed maybe it's better I don't tell her you were here… you gotta come visiting again soon."

Sparda slowly hugged her back "mmm I will come later to see you all again"

Trish said "Dante come give your dad a hug"

Dante had his feet up on the table "Trish come on leave me be I'm comfortable here"

Sparda chuckled "farewell both of you" he said turning to leave.

Once he was gone Trish turned to Dante who asked "hey Trish uhh.. Why're you so cuddly with him?"

Trish looked confused "he's your dad and kinda mine too now you know? Never had a dad before Dante and no I don't count Mundus…. Why? Are you jealous?" she smiled.

Dante laughed "Hah Jealous? Me? I get to cuddle you and more, why would I be jealous?" he asked.

Trish shrugged "well good cause you shouldn't be it's not like there is anything going on between me and him."

Dante asked "mmm why would you even say that when I didn't say there was something going on between you both?"

Trish said "oh Dante stop it.. I'm not gonna deny your dad is attractive but.."

Dante said "alright shut up! Let's talk about something else please otherwise I'm calling Patty"

Trish said "you wouldn't"

Dante gave in "you're right I sure as shit wouldn't that girl is a pain in my ass…. You know I never thought I'd say this but I actually wanna see Vergil"

Trish made a sound "awww… Dante that's really sweet"

Dante said "yeah don't get the wrong idea it's not for innocent reasons I wanna bug the shit out of him to pass the time"

Trish sat on the desk in front of him smiling at him "you can't think of any other ways to pass the time? None related to me?"

Dante smirked and moved his hand along her thigh slowly up and around to her ass "oh my Trish don't tempt me if it were still just me and you living here I would bend you over this desk right now and fuck your brains out"

Trish got aroused and wet just hearing him talk like that "mmm oh Dante … just a little bit?"

Dante smiled "you are so horny all the time"

Trish scoffed "like you can talk you always have a hard cock" she said grabbing it and feeling she was right "see?"

Dante said "hey have you looked in the mirror? You're the hottest woman on the planet I can't help but be aroused near you. What's your excuse?"

Trish replied "oh like you haven't seen a mirror Dante and if you really need me to say it then you're the sexiest man in existence"

Dante now couldn't deny her not only had she turned him on she stroked his ego too he pushed her gently so she was on her back on the desk Dante pulled off the shorts she was wearing and grabbed her thighs holding them as he leaned down and started licking at her pussy making Trish gasp and moan "ahhh! Finally!"

Dante stopped just long enough to say "if Jackie interrupts you're explaining it" before going back down and sucking at her clit while using his left hand to gently caress her pussy before moving his finger into her making her moan in pleasure rolling her head back.

Trish used her legs to wrap around Dante's head keeping him there not wanting him to her hands she reached down and grabbed at his hair making him groan against her.

A few moments later Nero walked in and said "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" he said but couldn't take his eyes off Trish he quickly pulled himself together and covered his eyes.

Dante immediately moved Trish behind him "Nero you fuck! What have I told you about knocking?!"

Nero said "why the fuck would you be doing that here instead of your bedroom you sick motherf-.."

Dante cut him off "it's my fucking house why would I restrict myself to one fucking room?!"

Trish pulled her shorts back on behind Dante "it's fine Dante calm down .. hi Nero"

Nero stuttered "y..a.. Uhh hi Trish"

Dante made a fake stuttering noise "t.t.t ..the fuck is wrong with you? Never seen a naked woman before?"

Nero replied "that's not it"

Dante said "so you DID see her?!" Dante was moving fast towards Nero ready to punch him till Nero said "wait no hey HEY! It's not my fault it's your faults for doing it here"

Dante replied "no it's your dumbass fault for not knocking who the fuck just walks into someone else's house like that?!" Trish came and grabbed Dante's hand gently pulling him along back to his desk "it's fine we'll do more stuff later just… chill out deep breaths baby" Dante sighed and breathed in "it's not working I'm still mad"

Trish sat on Dante's lap smiling "Nero what're you doing here anyways?"

Nero straightened up "well I was actually looking for you Trish"

Dante said "well you looked and you saw a little too much so if that's all feel free to leave the same way you came in…. Abruptly!" he growled out the last part.

Trish stood up with a little laugh "what's up Nero?"

Nero said "uhh it's private certainly don't want him hearing about it"

Dante then grinned "oooh this sounds like something exciting and embarrassing oh oh let me guess… your dick doesn't work anymore?"

Nero actually still had an erection from seeing Trish before Nero even replied Trish took a glance down and said "oh I don't think it's that Dante all seems to be in order down there" she said giving a sly wink to Nero.

Dante said "oh.. Okay uhh.. Oh oh you don't know how to use it?"

Nero said "NO that's not it and you know what you're not finding out anyway I'm only talking to Trish here"

Dante said "fine Trish will tell me later anyway" he said standing and heading upstairs to go see Jacqueline.

Trish turned back to Nero with her hands on her hips "well?"

Nero sighed "uhh Trish I gotta as.. Ask you something uhh about well.."

Trish said "you are a stuttering man aren't you?"

Nero said "when you got with Dante did your eye ever bend?"

Trish looked confused "huh?"

Nero sighed "did you ever look at anyone else?"

Trish said "I'd be lying if I said no… but I know Dante is the only one for me like I couldn't see myself with anyone else but I'm allowed to look at other guys as long as it doesn't go further than looking I see no problem… why? Are you looking at other women? Don't worry about it"

Nero said "no it's well sure I've looked but .. I'm having doubts about my relationship with Kyrie"

Trish said "if you have looked at another woman and thought "I could see myself with her" and are having doubts about Kyrie then maybe you need to rethink your options … got your eye on anyone?"

Nero looked away and his face expressed shame he remained quiet.

Trish said "just me and you Nero I promise.."

Nero muttered something under his breath.

Trish asked "what?"

Nero sighed and said "Nico.."

Trish smiled "oh.. Nico huh? Well the only advice I can give you Nero is .. like I said rethink your options"

Nero just nodded "ah yeah .. thanks Trish"

Trish smiled at him "oh please we're practically family... I'm like your aunt here" then moved to hug him making Nero gasp because his erection was against her and just before he tried to move away Trish said "oh… at ease soldier" she laughed stepping back.

Nero stayed quiet and looked embarrassed "oh I better go"

Trish said "bet you're thinking of other women now.. Bye Nero" she smiled mischievously as he left.

Dante came back from upstairs with a giggling Jacqueline on his shoulders "hope you're done cau… oh Nero left already?"

Trish nodded "yep.. Hey Jackie hey sweetie" she said caressing her daughter's cheek.

Jacqueline smiled trying to hug her "hi mommy"

Dante put Jacqueline down then asked Trish "sooo?..." he asked.

Jacqueline went and stood on Dante's feet and hugged his waist and Dante just walked with her on him making her giggle.

Trish said "oh no I'm not telling you that's between me and Nero"

Dante said "oh yeah? Well I guess we won't continue what we were doing then" he smugly told her.

Trish's mouth dropped "what?! You can't do that to me Dante!"

Dante laughed "hah why not? You're gonna keep secrets from me well I'm gonna keep sex from you"

Trish looked actually upset "that's not fair Dante"

Dante then reached his chair and sat down pulling Jacqueline up onto his desk then looked back to Trish "the hell it isn't… right Jackie?"

Jackie just blindly agreed with her father "right daddy"

Dante looked back to Trish smiling "see?"

Trish folded her arms "fine if you don't want to do it with me then .. fine" she then went to walk upstairs.

Dante stood up fast and grabbed her arm "whoa hey… are you seriously upset right now?"

Trish pulled her arm harshly away from him and kept going upstairs.

Dante sighed and went back to Jacqueline "sorry honey give me a sec… here you watch TV okay?" he said, carrying her to the couch.

Jacqueline said "why is mommy sad?"

Dante said "I think she's upset that I wouldn't give her any… uhh love"

Jacqueline asked "but you always love mommy"

Dante said "I do but .. I'll explain later sweety" he said heading upstairs and found the bedroom door locked "Trish open up"

No answer came.

Dante sighed "alright open up or I'm kicking open the door and don't think I won't because you know I will… actually" Dante just remembered the amount of things he had the power to do he teleported to the other side of the door seeing Trish wrapped up in the bed covers "hey what's wrong? Not the sex thing tell me it's not that? Like I could resist fucking you for more than.. I dunno but come on" he said pulling Trish to him.

Trish pushed him away "get off me Dante"

Dante said "no fuck this come here" he said pulling her back despite her attempts to push him off "hey no… Trish stop it not over this stupid shit we're not falling out hell no" he said holding her against him till she was no longer fighting him off "that's better.." he said quietly to her "there's my girl … think of something happy baby"

Trish as she laid against him grabbed his hand gently holding onto it "I'm sorry I was being stupid"

Dante nodded "yeah you were.. Hey Trish I gotta ask you something when me and Vergil were you know in hell all that time…"

Trish looked up at him curious "yeah?"

Dante was caressing her face and her hand in his "did you .. see anyone else?"

Trish sat up and Dante quickly said "just asking…"

Trish replied "no there was nobody else.. I couldn't stop thinking of you but Lady says one time I was really drunk I tried to sleep with her"

Dante chuckled "oh damn .. wish I saw that"

Trish smiled then told him "when Jackie came along I just was so focused on her I didn't even have time to see anyone else when she was starting school the first day then when me and Lady were taking her home she asked us why she didn't have a daddy like the other kids she looked so upset Dante… that's when I had to make up that you and Vergil were lost"

Dante looked saddened he wished he hadn't missed the first years of his daughter's life. Trish then suddenly asked "you see anyone else while you were in hell?"

Dante chuckled looking back at her then saw she was serious "you're not kidding… who could I be seeing in hell?"

Trish said "don't give me that Dante while I was under Mundus I knew plenty of Demonesses that talked of fucking you"

Dante smiled looking pleased with himself "oh really?"

Trish said sternly "Dante"

He sighed "no I didn't see anyone else in hell baby wouldn't have had time anyway Vergil was always close by we only got separated once while we were there but … I couldn't get you out of my head baby I nearly gave up a few times I was like "oh fuck it I'm gonna die here I'm never gonna see her again instead the last thing I gotta see is this ugly brother of mine"" Trish smiled as he spoke "... but I kept going.. I fought so damn hard to get back to you baby" he told Trish

Trish pulled him down kissing him passionately and lovingly then just clung to him "I love you"

Dante kissed back and told her "I love you more baby…. Tell me something… what's one of your favourite memories of us?"

Trish thought a moment before smiling and saying "christmas"

Dante asked "christmas? Which one?"

Trish went on to remind him

***Flashback***

years back

On christmas eve Trish had pleaded with Dante trying to get him to go out with her for no other reason than to walk together in the snow.

Dante told her "Trish you're nuts you want me to go out there with you in the freezing cold just because we can?"

Trish was in her usual attire but had a long black coat on with fur along the collar of the coat "oh come on Dante!... please? We won't stay out long but just can we go to that park for a little while and then we can come home and cuddle up together all warm don't tell me that doesn't sound nice Dante"

Dante sighed heavily "UGH!.." he stood up and grabbed his red coat making Trish squeal in excitement hugging Dante "thank you Dante I love you come on come on!" she said, sounding so excited.

Once they had got outside Trish immediately moved close to Dante wrapping her arm around his waist staying against him as they walked.

Dante smirked slightly, He found it sweet and adorable. He moved his arm around her doing the same to keep her close to him.

It didn't take them long before they got to the park Trish wanted to go to. Dante saw there was nobody else there and said "see? We're the only idiots here"

Trish walked ahead of him a little saying "well clearly there aren't many real couples about" she said.

Dante just laughed a little and turned to the side for a minute when he turned back he felt a snowball hit him on the shoulder. It wasn't hard, it was playful but he looked and saw Trish smiling at him then she just kept walking on.

Dante shook his head and picked up a snowball and just as Trish turned back to him he threw it full force into her face making her gasp and look at him in disbelief as he blew a bit of hair out of his face then gave her this look that said "you started it"

Trish then picked up another snowball and threw it at him hard then two more really fast Dante put up his arm to cover himself "ah you .." he then just looked at her and charged at her making her scream as they both rolled down the side of a hill getting covered in snow.

Once they had rolled to the bottom Dante started laughing Trish looked over at him smiling then started to laugh too "oh Dante"

Dante slowly stood up still chuckling "ahh you were right .. this is nice" he said taking her hands helping her up put just as Trish got up she pushed Dante down falling on top of him giggling some more "I told you" she said as she sat on top of him smiling down at him then grabbed some snow and put it in his face making him grunt "ahh! HEY!" he then pushed Trish so she was on her back and he was between her legs looking down at her holding her hands down against the ground at the sides of her smiling down at her before leaning down to kiss her.

Trish kissed back holding onto his hands "mmm … oh baby I think this christmas will be my favourite forever"

Dante said "I'm sure we could still have managed to entertain ourselves at home baby you know?"

Trish said "we still can we will I've got it all planned out we're going to go home and get naked.."

Dante smiled "loving it so far"

Trish said "then we're going to grab the bedcovers from upstairs and cuddle up on the couch with the only light coming from the TV and that small lamp in the corner… and then later you're going to make love to me"

Dante couldn't help but smile "Trish that sounds absolutely amazing baby" he then stood lifting her up and wiping the snow off her and put his arm around her "let's go home and carry out your plan then baby"

….

***End of flashback***

Dante had listened and remembered it all "ahhh that christmas was good yeah… glad you talked me into going out with you that night was perfect"

Trish asked "what about you? Favourite memory I mean and sex doesn't count Dante"

Dante replied "well there goes eighty percent of my favourite memories"

Trish giggled and leaned up to kiss him "come on we are more than just sex Dante"

Dante said "I know let me have a think … but the first thing that came to mind was crash landing that plane from mallet island and everything we did afterwards getting to know each other properly showing you things you'd never seen or tried before and seeing how you reacted that's a favourite right there now come on let's get back to our daughter" Dante lifted Trish off the bed and carried her downstairs and put her down on the couch next to Jacqueline "oh hi mommy" Jacqueline smiled cuddling up to Trish.

Dante lifted Trish's legs and sat down then put her legs back down on his lap. Jacqueline looked to Dante "hey um ..daddy?"

Dante turned to her "yeah sweetheart?"

Jacqueline asked "can we see uncle Vergil and auntie Lady?"

Dante sighed "ugh why?"

Jacqueline said "I miss them and Uncle Vergil is always nice to me and Auntie Lady always plays with me.." Jacqueline then gasped, having an idea "can I have a sleepover at their house?"

Dante was about to say no but thought for a minute then looked at Trish who smiled and shrugged "why not?"

Dante said "sure okay.. I'll call them" he said standing and walking to his desk and ringing Lady's home number but it didn't even ring "huh that's weird"

Trish asked "what's wrong babe?"

Dante replied "phone didn't even ring just went dead… well I guess we could drive over" he said standing up grabbing his coat "come on Jackie go grab some stuff you want to take and we'll head over"

Jacqueline ran upstairs with a bag and Dante looked to Trish "you wanna come babe or you want to wait here? I won't be long so makes no difference to me"

Trish said "well since the house will be just me and you tonight I think I'll make myself more… presentable for your return" she smiled sexily as she walked towards him.

Dante put his hands on her hips pulling her close into a kiss "mmm I like the sound of that babe I'll rush back"

Trish said "oh take your time I'm going to make everything perfect for you but I'm not telling you any if it so you'll just have to wait" she said turning and pressing her ass against his cock teasing him before pushing off him.

Dante was getting aroused already "oh my Trish… fuck I love you" he told her watching her walk away he couldn't take his eyes off her until Jacqueline came back "ready daddy" she said.

Dante looked down at her "oh yeah okay baby uhh.. " he looked back at Trish who smiled widely at him "go on baby I'll be here all for you when you get back" she winked to him.

Dante slowly reached for the door handle without looking and failed finding it a few times before managing to open it. Jacqueline grabbed his hand "come on Daddy what's wrong with you?"

Dante was still staring at Trish "sorry hun I'm finding it real difficult to leave your mom cause I love her so much" that made Trish only happier but told him "I love you Dante but I'll see you when you get back baby"

Dante nodded "alright alright let's go Jackie before I change my mind" he said rushing out and opened the car door for Jackie "come on you can sit up front" Jackie climbed in and Dante closed her door then went and got in the driver seat "okay you ready sweety? Got everything?"

Jacqueline nodded fast "ready daddy I definitely got everything"

Dante started the car "sweet… let's go"

….

At Lady's Home

Vergil and Lady had been watching TV on the couch,Lady was cuddled up to Vergil with her head against his chest and his arm around her. Vergil had fallen asleep a while ago his hold on Lady had loosened.

Lady was about to fall asleep too till she heard a knock and got up slowly surprised there was anyone knocking at this time when she answered the door she saw her ex Marc.

Marc smiled upon seeing her "hey baby you miss me?" he asked, sounding drunk.

Lady replied annoyed "no I sure as shit didn't Marc with a C for some fucking reason what are you doing here? You know what?, I don't even care, get lost" she then saw two of his friends on the street standing by the car. She then asked "and what are those two assholes doing here?"

Marc ignored the question and said "hey look you like my new chin? I got botox"

Lady replied "yeah it looks like shit"

He said "huh?"

Lady said "I said it looks like shit, looks like you got stung in your mouth by a wasp that and I could kick a field goal between your eyes"

Marc's friends tried to hold in their laughs from the car.

Marc then said "I have missed that mouth baby… I'm gonna enjoy watching you use it"

A voice then came from behind Lady "I don't think so" Vergil stepped around the corner,Lady got in front of him "no wait Vergil let me handle this please?"

Vergil replied "I was letting you … until now, step aside Mary" he said moving past her and Yamato appeared in his hand.

Vergil went to slash his sword at Marc but Lady grabbed his arm trying to stop him but it didn't fully stop the slash causing Vergil to only cut Marc's arm making him grunt at first but then the cut seemed to deepen and get worse as blood shot out from it making him scream in pain his friends moved as if to attack Vergil

Vergil looked to them "if you're feeling brave… go for it"

Lady quickly got in front of Vergil trying to stop him fighting "and if you're feeling smart … don't" Lady said to the boys.

A car pulled up just in front of the other and out of it came Dante he saw the guy bleeding and then blood on Yamato in Vergil's hand "whoa whoa Vergil what the fuck are you doing?!" he asked trying to stop Vergil getting to the men he turned and said "you fucks get outta here before I kill you to make him stop!"

The guys nodded fast ,Marc was bleeding all over the place his friends had to help him into the car and then got in and drove off.

Dante watched them then turned back to Vergil and Lady "the hell was that about?"

Vergil glared at Lady "why did you try to stop me? You still care for that pathetic worthless being?"

Lady said "no that's not it at all"

Vergil looked angry "what other possible reason could there be? If you care for him still, say so now. I will not waste my time if you harbour feelings for another."

Lady yelled in response "I don't give a shit about that asshole! I care about you! If I didn't stop you you'd have killed him and then you'd be taken to prison"

This seemed to amuse Vergil he chuckled "you are a fool if you believe I would allow the humans to contain me in a prison"

Lady said "so you'd just kill them all? Humans decent people, you'd just kill them?!" she yelled.

Vergil raised his voice in return "if they tried to keep me apart from you then yes I would"

This made Lady stop it made her feel good and awful at the same time she would never want Vergil to kill humans it scared her that he would do that and think nothing of it but at the same time the fact that he wouldn't allow anything to keep him away from her made her love him more "I.. I don't know what to even say to that"

Vergil made Yamato disappear from his hand then turned to Dante who had a very serious look on his face "what are you doing here?"

Dante replied "what exactly are you doing here Vergil you gonna kill humans? I wouldn't blame you for fucking them up breaking a few bones but killing? That's not cool man what the hell did he do? Who was that?"

Lady said "it was an ex he came here drunk and wouldn't leave you saw the rest… but hey what are you doing here Dante?"

He went around the car and opened the door letting Jacqueline out who looked a little scared she slowly walked over and hugged Vergil's leg, Vergil brought his hand down to her head caressing the top of it moving his hand through her hair.

Dante then said "yeah she's staying with you guys tonight"

Vergil said "you didn't think to ask first?"

Dante replied "I did actually but when I rang your phone went dead so I just came over instead cause I knew you wouldn't be able to resist her cuteness anyways so I figured you'd be okay with it but well I didn't expect all that."

Lady smiled hugging Jacqueline "sure she can stay come on sweetie come in" she said leading Jacqueline in "Dante come in too you can have a drink while you're here"

Dante shrugged "sure just one though I've got an amazing wife to get back to" he said coming into the house.

….

Back at Devil May Cry

Trish back at home had dressed herself sexy for Dante but was hiding it all under a black satin robe, underneath it she was wearing black stockings held up by a garter belt and a matching black thong and bra.

The downstairs was lit by nothing but scented candles.

Trish heard the door open and turned smiling to see Dante,but it wasn't Dante it was Sparda and once he saw her he froze in step just staring at her.

Trish quickly covered herself tying the robe "oh Dad.. I wasn't expecting you at this time sorry"

Sparda quickly pulled himself together "no I'm sorry forgive me Trish I should have knocked that was my fault" but he certainly did get an eyeful of Trish's body and was aroused which he hadn't been in quite some time.

Trish saw his erection making a tent in his trousers and bit her lip "ohhh.. Wow I.. " she stuttered, not able to take her eyes off it walking over to him.

Sparda said "I should leave I didn't mean to intrude on anything"

Trish said "you didn't, I was waiting for Dante.."

Sparda replied "all the same I shall take my leave good night Trish" he said turning to leave but felt Trish pull him into a hug but gasped when he felt his cock pushing against her.

Trish felt it too and was trying so hard not to do anything but she couldn't help but rub herself against him just a little,

Sparda felt her do it and nearly gave into his desire but found the strength to gently move her back a step "I.. will see you another time Trish goodnight"

Trish nodded and kissed his cheek "good night Dad" she said then watching him leave once he was gone she sighed to herself "fuck .. Dante hurry back"

…..

While Dante was with Lady and Vergil "hey did dad drop by today?"

Vergil shook his head "no… why? Did he come and see you?" Vergil was holding Jacqueline who sat on his lap cuddling against his chest on the couch.

Dante nodded "yeah at fucking 6 in the morning… ugh told him if it were anyone else they'd be dead waking me up that early"

Lady said "well we went out for breakfast today maybe we just missed him"

Dante nodded "ahh maybe" Dante was getting way to comfortable "ohh lady fuck!"

Lady looked confused "what? Don't curse in front of Jackie!"

Dante said "your furniture is way too comfortable or I'm just tired either way I gotta go before I end up sleeping here too damn it… Jackie I'll see you later sweetheart you have a good time" he told her.

Jacqueline smiled up at him "bye daddy I love you"

Dante leaned down "love you too baby" and kissed her head then playfully kissed Vergil's head who immediately pushed him away and kicked him "get off me you fool!" Vergil told him annoyed as Dante laughed wheezily "ahaha.. Oh god"

Lady went and hugged Dante "bye Dante see you later"

Dante hugged her back "see you guys later" he said turning and leaving.

Jacqueline moved to stand on the arm of the couch and gently tried to push Vergil sideways.

Vergil looked at her "what are you up to little one?"

Jacqueline replied "lay down uncle Vergil"

Vergil gently smiled and slowly moved so he was on his back with his feet up on the couch Jacqueline then moved and laid on top of him cuddling against the top of his chest so her cheek was against his.

Lady watched them both and couldn't help but smile at them both.

…

Dante had now arrived home and walked in and saw the place lit with candles then saw Trish who was asleep on the couch Dante sighed gently "shit… " he took too long coming home either that or Trish was as tired as he was.

Dante slowly walked over and was about to lift her up but quickly lifted her robe to see what she was wearing when he saw it he cursed himself for taking so long thinking "FUCK! I missed this!.. Ah well another time she's cute when she's sleeping" he then gently picked her up carrying her in his arms slowly upstairs to the bedroom once there he gently laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

Trish stirred a little and gently said "Dante?"

Dante whispered "it's okay baby go to sleep… " he kissed her cheek and then got in the bed next to her after undressing and gently got behind her holding her against him.

**To be continued…..**


End file.
